BiCurious
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Draco sabe bien que no es homosexual. Sabe que lo suyo es simple curiosidad. Y sabe bien que un Malfoy nunca se queda con la inquietud de indagar. Fic escrito como regalo para Alma. SLASH Harry/Draco y algo crack.
1. Primera Parte

**Título: **Bi-Curious

**Autora: **PerlaNegra

**Betas: **Selene1981 e Isobelhawk. ¡Muchas gracias a las dos!

**Pareja/personajes: **Harry/Draco, Draco/Ginny, menciones de Harry/Neville, y Severus/Remus xD

**Rating: **NC-17

**Género: **Humor/Romance/Crack

**Resumen: **Draco sabe bien que no es homosexual. Sabe que lo suyo es simple curiosidad. Y sabe bien que un Malfoy nunca se queda con la inquietud de indagar.

**Advertencias: **Situaciones sexuales hetero (leve) y slash. No toma en cuenta el último libro.

**Disclaimer: **Personajes y lugares, de Jotaká. La definición de Bi-Curious, de la Wikipedia.

**Notas de la autora:**

1. Fic escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para Alma.

2. ¡Mil gracias a Sirem y a Meli por la idea involuntaria!

3. Este fic es continuación de un Draco/Ginny que escribí, _El que Ríe al Último_. Pero aquí va totalmente SLASH y no es necesario leer el otro para entenderlo.

* * *

**Bi-Curious**

_Un Bi-Curious es una persona que no se identifica como homosexual o bisexual pero siente o manifiesta interés por relacionarse o experimentar con alguien de su mismo sexo._

_O sea, un negado total._

Draco salió de la ducha envuelto en una pequeña toalla. Observó a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que no viniera nadie; era lo suficientemente humillante haber perdido la totalidad de su ropa como para que encima alguien lo viera en sus señoriales cueros. Soltando un bufido de desesperación, caminó a toda prisa derechito a la porquería de cuarto que ahora tenía que llamar "su habitación".

Vivir en las miserias de Grimmauld Place era lo peor que le había pasado en su aristocrática vida. Nunca antes de ese momento había visitado semejante pocilga, ya que, según recordaba, su padre y su tía abuela Walburga diferían en ciertas ideas con respecto a la decoración, hecho que volvía imposible que Lucius Malfoy soportara acudir a semejante abominación. Su tía abuela prefería colgar cabezas de elfos domésticos por la casa, y su padre, en cambio, optaba por tener aves exóticas y gays pululando por el jardín. Era obvio que la clase y el buen gusto no iban de la mano con el apellido y la cuenta de galeones en el banco, pensaba Draco.

Y ahora, el chico podía entender perfectamente porqué su padre se estremecía tan solo de oír hablar de Grimmauld Place. El lugar era horrible, oscuro, y estaba sucio y lleno de plagas. Entre ellos, la peor de toda, era la representada por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Aunque claro, sus parientes Black no tenían mucha culpa de eso. Bueno, tal vez su tío Sirius sí.

Aunque igual le agradecía al difunto hombre que no les hubiera dejado en herencia esa casa a ellos, a los Malfoy. Mejor que fuera Potter quien tuviera que lidiar con ese tugurio, oda y monumento al mal gusto. Tal como era Potter. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el que Sirius había creído que obraba bien. Quizá había creído que sería el hogar perfecto para Potter. Draco podía entenderlo.

Draco frunció los labios y el ceño mientras examinaba la ropa que Ginny le había dejado sobre una de las dos camas que tenía en su habitación, la cual, afortunadamente, era sólo para él. Aparentemente nadie más en esa casa deseaba estar cerca de Draco, cosa que a él no le molestaba en absoluto. Mejor. Más privacidad y oportunidad para pajeársela pensado en los besos que Ginny le daba en los momentos furtivos que compartían durante el día.

_Qué horror_, pensó Draco mientras revisaba la ropa con desdén. Meneó la cabeza, gimiendo de pura frustración. Ginny le había dejado, tal como le había prometido, ropa de su hermano (la Comadreja menor, el tal Ron) y también del mismísimo Potter. Draco no sabía cuál era peor.

Suspirando con nostalgia, echó un vistazo hacia su armario, el cual estaba lleno a rebosar con túnicas finas, costosos pantalones y camisas de diseñador… con el único inconveniente que hasta la más interior de sus prendas estaba adornada por estampados infantiles que la malévola Comadrejilla les había colocado pensando que sería una broma a la mar de divertida.

En aquella ocasión, acontecida una semana atrás, Draco había bajado casi desnudo a reclamarle. Seguramente la vista de su escultural cuerpo había derretido a la chica, quien prometió repararle su ropa en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Y además, lo había besado en compensación. Besos que se habían estado repitiendo a lo largo de esos días, acompañados por caricias cada vez más audaces.

Draco sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pues los hermanos de Ginny lo matarían si se llegaban a enterar. Aunque siempre le quedaba la opción de pedir el uso de un Pensadero y demostrar que había sido la descocada chica quien lo había besado primero. _Atacado, _pensaba Draco a veces al recordarlo.

Se encogió de hombros mientras optaba, como lo había hecho los últimos siete días, en vestirse con la ropa vieja y enorme de Potter. La de la Comadreja le daba demasiado asco. Tenía toda la pinta de ser hecha en casa —_Made by Mamá Weasley_— y eso le repugnaba en extremo. Al menos la de Potter —aunque muggle y de mal gusto— parecía haber sido elaborada por algún tipo de diseñador. Tenían una etiqueta que así lo avalaba.

Esa vez Ginny le había llevado una camiseta larga y floja de color verde oscuro y unos vaqueros que habían conocido mejores días en los que habían sido de color negro. Sonrió presuntuoso mientras se ponía las prendas. Esos colores le gustaban; parecía que la Comadrejilla ya había empezado a conocerlo. Tal vez era hora de premiarla con una sesión extra-doble de besuqueo.

O quizá de algo más.

Draco salió de la habitación ilusionado ante la perspectiva de que esa noche _tal vez _Ginny lo visitaría _(y se quedaría) _en su habitación. Habían planeado la cita un par de días atrás, y Draco no había dejado de repasar con frenesí los hechizos de índole sexual que conocía. Claro que sólo los recordaba y recitaba en voz baja, pues no tenía su varita con él en ese momento. Y dado que Ginny aún era menor de edad, Draco veía difícil el hecho de poder dar uso a cualquier encantamiento.

Esperaba que Ginny pensara en eso y no olvidara traer con ella esas cosas que los muggles solían usar para evitar embarazos y demás males… unas bolsas transparentes llamadas cordones o algo por el estilo, aunque Draco no les hallaba ningún parecido con un cordón. Tal vez era porque te ataba el… ejem, bueno, ataba a los… ahm, bueno, mantenía a los soldaditos del regimiento a buen resguardo. Sí, eso. Mantenía el área acordonada, tal vez era por eso que se llamaban así, cordones.

_Las cosas que inventan los muggles, _pensó Draco. De pronto cayó en cuenta de que había pensado como el patriarca Weasley y se odió profundamente por ello.

Iba dando vuelta en el primer corredor justo afuera de su habitación con rumbo a la biblioteca, cuando se topó frente a frente con alguien que venía en sentido contrario. Chocaron y Draco se quedó momentáneamente ciego mientras cerraba fuerte los ojos y se frotaba su hermosa nariz.

—¡Mierda! —gritó, despertando al retrato de su tía abuela y con eso, la furia segura de todos los que estaban en la casa.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó la otra persona por encima de los berridos de Walburga Black—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con mi ropa?

_Oh, no. _Draco abrió un ojo, y luego el otro. Efectivamente, ahí estaba Potter, con su maldita expresión de perplejidad y mirándole boquiabierto. Tal vez estaba sorprendido de lo bien que se veía Draco con su horrible ropa.

—Eh… ¿tu ropa?

Potter le dirigió una mirada que, si Draco no hubiera sabido que Potter tenía el coeficiente intelectual de un ghoul, hubiera jurado que era de suspicacia y profunda desconfianza.

—Ahh, ¡eeeeesto! —dijo Draco señalándose la camiseta verde hojarasca, que dicho sea de paso, pensaba robársela—. Tu ropa.

El ceño de Potter se frunció más. Draco observó que el cretino abusador se llevaba la mano derecha hacia el bolsillo y eso lo hizo entrar en un ligero ataque de pánico. ¿Sería capaz el héroe mágico de atacar a Draco sabiendo que éste no tenía su varita consigo? Maldita la hora en que Snape había accedido a dejarlo desarmado con tal de que la Orden aceptara mantenerlo en Grimmauld Place como refugiado.

Se encontró con que no supo qué decir en su defensa. Ginny le había jurado que Potter, la Sangre Sucia y la Comadreja no volverían hasta dentro de mucho. Andaban por algún lado de Gales cumpliendo Merlín sabía qué misiones.

Pero la logística había fallado y ahí lo tenía. Furioso como sólo el gran Potter sabía estarlo.

—¡Ahhh, te refieres a tu ropa!

Potter sacó su varita y apuntó a un aterrorizado Draco al pecho. —Te voy a contar hasta tres para que te qui…

—¡Harry!

Nunca una voz Weasleyana le había parecido más dulce a Draco. Ginny había aparecido de la nada como caída del cielo, interponiéndose entre Potter y él y salvándole el pellejo. Draco la miró con aristocrático agradecimiento, similar al que solía emplear con sus elfos domésticos cuando le servían las tostadas a la hora de desayunar.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó, y Potter lo miró atónito. Seguramente se preguntaría el porqué el nombre de pila y de inmediato Draco se pateó mentalmente por estúpido—. ¡Weasley! —se corrigió, rezando porque no fuera tarde—. ¡Explícale a Potter antes de que me mate!

—Nadie te está matando, Malfoy —dijo Potter sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados y un curioso brillo de inusual inteligencia—. Aunque ganas no faltan, he de confesar.

—¡Harry! —volvió a chillar Weasley—. Yo le he prestado tu ropa.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Potter luciendo como el gran papanatas que era. Weasley lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo mientras le decía:

—Verás, ¿recuerdas aquella broma que planeamos George y yo, la de los estampados infantiles para la ropa de Malfoy? —Potter asintió y él y Weasley se alejaron por el corredor, dejando a Draco respirando con seria dificultad. Weasley continuaba explicando—: Ah, bueno, pues resulta que sí salió todo bien, pero para evitarme problemas, yo…

Antes de dar vuelta a la esquina, Potter giró su cabeza hacia atrás por encima del hombro y le echó una curiosa mirada a Draco. Una que, Draco sabía, poco tenía que ver con la ropa que traía en ese momento. Era entendimiento y una amenaza velada.

_Potter sabe, _pensó Draco con desolación. Sintió que sus esperanzas de pasar una noche con la Weasley quedaban hechas trizas. Mierda. Tendría que volver a recurrir a su querida y siempre fiel mano derecha.

* * *

_Después de todo, a Potter le gustaba la Comadrejilla. Y tal vez, todavía le gusta._

Era el pensamiento que Draco se repetía una y otra vez durante la cena de esa noche en la mesa de la repugnante cocina de los Black. Si no, ¿qué otra explicación podría haber para tanto odio repentino?

De por sí ya era bastante malo para Draco tener que compartir sus refinadas maneras ante tanto ojo hortera como eran Weasley madre e hija (y la ocasional visita de su prima Tonks), para encima tener que sufrir los ruidos insoportables que Ron Weasley hacía al comer, la cháchara interminable de Granger y las miradas de resentimiento que Potter le estaba lanzando.

¿A dónde huir, oh Salazar Sacrosanto?

No podía hacerlo aunque quisiera. Aunque aceptara la fatalidad de su destino con gracia y resignación, y decidiera que prefería caer muerto por un hechizo de Voldemort que sufrir muerte lenta en ese lugar de chifladura… aunque quisiera salir de ahí, existían fuertes hechizos de protección que no podría sortear sin su varita.

Por eso mismo se había enredado con la Comadrejilla. Había concluido inteligentemente (como todo lo que hacía él, ni más ni menos), que tener a la chica de su lado le haría la vida menos pesada. Y menos aburrida. Pasaría de ser un blanco de sus bromas estúpidas a ser objeto de amor y devoción.

Pero ahora…

La presencia de Potter y flotilla tiraba todo por la borda. El jodido héroe no dejaba de mirarlo mientras hacía algo particularmente destructivo con manos o dientes. Draco no pudo evitar sentir su mirada mientas Potter partía su hogaza de pan con tanta fuerza como si fuera un leño, o masticaba el estofado como si fuera un durísimo pedazo de grava.

Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlos a todos. Tal como venía haciéndolo desde el día que tuvo que ir a vivir ahí si quería seguir existiendo, precisamente. Su carrera como espía al lado de Snape había sido más breve que el sabor de una goma de mascar, y ahora tenía que estar al resguardo. Saber que estaba en la lista negra de Voldemort no era bueno para su salud ni para su piel (trasnocharse pensando en eso resecaba su cutis y le causaba ojeras, por Dios).

A veces —_sólo a veces, muy ínfimas veces—_ podía entender un poco al paranoico Niño-que-Vivió.

Draco terminó de cenar y agradeció educadamente a la señora Weasley. La mujer le chocaba un poco, pero Draco tenía que reconocer que como cocinera se desempeñaba muy bien. Sus platos no eran ni la mitad de glamorosos como lo que habría estado comiendo en la mansión, pero tenía mejor mano que los estúpidos elfos domésticos. Había que reconocerlo.

Pidió permiso para retirarse y así lo hizo, dejando atrás a los Weasley, Granger y Potter. Sintió sobre su espalda y nuca la mirada penetrante de éste último, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarla. Tragando saliva, se preguntó si el imbécil se habría convencido con la explicación que la Weasley les había dado a todos ellos de porqué Draco estaba usando su ropa.

Era lógico creer que Potter y compañía no querrían que Ginny tuviera que pagar por el costoso guardarropa de Draco, y si la chica les había pedido su ayuda y comprensión, Draco estaba seguro que todos ellos habían cedido. Después de todo, a Potter le gustaba Weasley.

Draco arrugó el ceño ante el pensamiento. Sabía que habían sido novios el año anterior en el colegio (¿quién no se había enterado, después de todo?) pero Weasley le aseguró que entre ellos ya no había nada desde la muerte de Dumbledore. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que Potter no sintiera nada todavía por ella.

Y esas miradas de odio que le había estado otorgando durante toda la cena, eran por un motivo mucho más serio que el simple hecho de traer su ropa puesta.

* * *

—Todavía le gustas y sabe que tú y yo estamos juntos —fue lo primero que Draco soltó en cuanto la chica Weasley entró en su habitación más tarde—. Lo sé.

Ginny rodó los ojos. —Claro que no. Sólo está enfadado porque tú te ves mucho mejor que él en su ropa vieja.

—No soy tonto, Weasley —insistió Draco. Después de todo, ya tenía casi tres meses viviendo ahí y Potter no solía emplear tan apasionadas miradas cuando Draco estaba frente a él. Más bien se había dedicado a ignorarlo fría pero educadamente. Así que todo eso era _demasiada _casualidad—. Le gustas, sabe que estamos juntos y está celoso —repitió.

Ginny soltó un suspiro exasperado. —Que no. Eso es imposible. Yo no le gusto. Lo más probable es que nunca le gusté.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco con extrañeza—. ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Qué vosotros no tuvisteis un rollito en Hogwarts…?

Ginny asintió con gesto condescendiente. —Sí, pero fue porque él estaba confundido. Trataba de negarse a su realidad, pero ahora ya lo está aceptando bastante bien. —Miró hacia otro lado, frunciendo el cejo con enojo—. Después de todo, _yo misma _lo atrapé con Neville.

—¿Longbottom? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese gordo con todo esto?

—Neville no es gordo —defendió Ginny poniendo los brazos en jarras y empezando a impacientarse. Draco vio sus posibilidades de magrearse con ella alejarse a la rapidez de la luz—. Al igual que Harry, yo lo encuentro muy bien parecido. Lástima, ¿verdad?

Draco no entendía ni jota. —¿Lástima, qué?

Ginny lo miró como si no entendiera la pregunta. —¿No sabías que Harry y Neville son gays?

Un hipogrifo podría habérsele metido por la boca a Draco. No supo qué contestar.

—No lo sabías —dijo Ginny casi como para ella misma—. A eso me refería cuando te dije que lo atrapé con Neville… Fue hace unos meses, aquí mismo en Grimmauld Place. Neville vino a una junta, y en un momento dado, él y Harry se desaparecieron por ahí. Los busqué y… bueno…

Se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior, como intentando ocultar una sonrisita.

—¿Bueno, qué? —quiso saber Draco. ¿Qué era lo que había visto la Weasley como para sonreír así?

Ginny negó con la cabeza. —No te lo diré. Al menos, no con detalles. Sólo que los encontré en una posición… interesante.

Draco se quedó pensando durante un momento. En primer lugar, lo tenía impactado la noticia de que el gran héroe mágico no era más que un jodido maricón. Aunque en el fondo no le extrañaba, siempre lo encontró bastante rarito. En cuarto año lo había atrapado más de una vez mirando a Diggory como una fan enamorada. No era que Draco se hubiera fijado también en lo bien parecido que era Diggory. O Krum. Simplemente era buen observador.

Lo que estaba picando su curiosidad era saber qué era lo que Ginny lo había visto hacer con Longbottom. Lo pensó un poco más, olvidándose por completo de que la presencia de Ginny ahí en su cuarto había sido para un fin completamente diferente que el estar charlando acerca del maricón más famoso del mundo mágico.

No tenía idea de qué era lo que hacían los gays cuando estaban juntos. Después de todo, los dos tenían _las mismas piezas anatómicas, _por Dios. ¿Cómo era que lograban…?

Se acercó a Ginny y la tomó de los brazos, atrayéndola hacia él. —¿Estás segura que no quieres contarme lo que viste? Creo que no te desagradó mucho… —la provocó.

Ginny se sonrojó más. —Bueno, al principio me descolocó bastante, sobre todo porque Harry todavía me gustaba, pero… después de observar durante un minuto o dos, fue…

Draco se rió. —¡Pero qué pervertida! ¿Estuviste mirando durante minutos enteros?

Ginny se removió entre sus brazos, cada vez más acalorada. Parecía que esos recuerdos la estaban emocionando de la misma manera que los besos de Draco lo hacían. —Es que… ¡Merlín, Draco! No sabes lo apasionados que pueden ser los gays…

—No, no lo sé, a Merlín gracias —respondió Draco repentinamente indignado pero sin soltar a Ginny—. No logro entender qué puede tener de agradable ver _eso. _A mí me hubiera resultado repugnante —añadió arrugando la nariz.

—Pues no lo es. De hecho, es… estimulante. Ver a dos chicos así, desnudos y…

Draco sintió a la chica estremecerse contra su cuerpo y supo que esa noche sería suya al fin. No importaba si Ginny se calentaba por recordar a Potter y al gordo retozando juntos o no, lo importante era lo que Draco obtendría de la situación. La narración completa de las perversiones de Potter y un acostón con la pelirroja.

—¿Si? —la animó a continuar mientras le besaba el cuello seductoramente.

—Y… —Ginny se estremeció—. _Haciéndolo._

Draco dejó de besarla y separó un poco la cabeza. — ¿Haciéndolo?

Ginny lo miró, colorada y sudorosa. —Sí, haciéndolo. El amor. Ya sabes…

—Pero, ¿cómo es…?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de improviso. Draco se interrumpió y aventó a Ginny lejos de él como si le quemara. Ambos se quedaron congelados mirando a Potter parado en el umbral.

El niño héroe tenía la cara deformada de furia ante la situación. Los tres se quedaron sin decir nada durante varios segundos, y al final, fue Ginny la que habló primero.

—Eh… bueno, en vista que ya tienes la ropa para mañana, me voy, Malfoy —dijo y rápidamente pasó a un lado de Harry sin mirarlo a la cara, huyendo despavorida.

Harry la miró irse con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Draco suspiraba con enfado y se cruzaba de brazos. —¿Qué demonios quieres, Potter?

Potter giró su cabeza de nuevo hacia él y le clavó los relampagueantes ojos. —Me voy a quedar a dormir aquí, en _esta_ habitación.

Durante algunos segundos, Draco se vio incapacitado para responder. —¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué? ¡Tú tienes tu propia habitación, la que compartes con Weas…!

—Esta noche, Hermione duerme ahí —respondió Potter en tono lacónico y entrando sin permiso al cuarto _de _Draco.

—No, no —se negó Draco, desesperado—. No quiero tenerte aquí —dijo, viendo cómo las oportunidades de magrearse con Ginny se le escurrían de las manos.

Potter se acercó a él hasta quedar a menos de unos centímetros de su cara y lo fulminó con una mirada cargada de resentimiento. —No me importan tus malditos prejuicios. Te aseguro que no voy a saltar a tu cama en medio de la noche para _violarte._

—¿Qué? —Draco se quedó estupefacto. ¿Así que Potter suponía que Draco no lo quería ahí por ser gay? Bueno, era cierto que _a veces _era un elitista, pero en realidad nunca había sido homofóbico—. No, Potter, no es por lo que estás pensando…

—¿Ah, no? —lo retó Potter—. Pues igual te jodes. Ron y Hermione se han adueñado de mi cuarto y no pienso estar ahí con ellos ni un segundo más. Y aquí, tú tienes una cama de sobra.

Draco miró la otra cama gemela a la suya, la cual estaba llena de la ropa de Potter y de Weasley que Ginny le había estado llevando esos días. Potter llegó hasta ella y después de soltar un bufido de desprecio, arrojó las prendas al suelo.

—¡Oye! —gritó Draco.

—No te esponjes, Malfoy. Kreacher las recogerá mañana.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Potter, que ya traía su pijama puesto, se metió dentro de las sábanas y se acostó.

Draco lo miró sin poder creer en semejante frescura. Potter le había quitado el último vestigio de dignidad y privacidad que le quedaba en esa vida de fugitivo de mierda en la que se había metido por culpa de la Orden. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Bufando y más que defraudado por haber perdido su noche con Ginny, se acostó también y trató de dormir. Le costó bastante tiempo; la frustración sexual y las ganas de matar a alguien no eran una buena mezcla a la hora de querer conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Después de tres días de lo mismo, Draco estaba convencido que la verdadera razón por la que Potter estaba compartiendo habitación con él era porque quería evitar que pudiera encontrarse con Ginny a solas. Y ahora que sabía que era gay y que la teoría de los celos quedaba descartada, no le quedaba más que imaginarse que lo que Potter estaba tratando de hacer era proteger el honor de la menor de los Weasley como un tipo de hermano mayor y celoso.

¡Era exasperante!

Sobre todo porque, negada su oportunidad de hacer algo con Ginny, la tensión sexual se acumulaba en el cuerpo de Draco a niveles alucinantes y ni siquiera tenía el valor de hacerse una paja con propiedad, no teniendo al Niño-que-vivió-para-follarse-a-otros-tíos ahí con él, en la misma habitación. Tenía que recurrir a su valioso tiempo en la ducha, el cual era brevísimo debido a que el agua caliente duraba menos que un helado al sol.

Punto y aparte, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que Ginny le había contado acerca de Potter y su noche de pasión con Longbottom. Draco pasaba la noche escuchando la respiración pausada de Potter y preguntándose _cómo, en nombre de todos los dioses, _los gays podían _hacerlo._ Lamentablemente, con el trío maravilla ahí en casa, sus probabilidades de pillar a Ginny a solas se habían reducido a cero y también la posibilidad de preguntarle acerca de ello.

La cuarta noche que Potter durmió en su habitación, Draco no pudo más con su curiosidad.

—Potter… —le llamó en medio de la oscuridad, aproximadamente diez minutos después de que habían apagado la luz. ¿Estaría dormido el gilipollas?

—¿Mmmm? —respondió el otro con aparente mal humor.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—¿No estás haciéndolo ya? —contestó Potter girándose sobre la cama para encarar a Draco. A pesar de la oscuridad, Draco podía ver sus facciones resplandeciendo con la poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventana. Los ojos le brillaban con algo que Draco esperaba no fuera furia asesina.

Ignorando el comentario anterior, Draco continuó: —¿Me podrías explicar cómo es que _ustedes_ los gays, _lo hacen_?

Potter se quedó en silencio e inmóvil por los siguientes diez segundos. Parecía no poder creer lo que Draco le acababa de preguntar. —¿Hacemos, _qué_?—preguntó a su vez.

Draco rodó los ojos y esperaba que Potter lo hubiera visto hacerlo. —Dios, Potter. Qué lentitud. ¡Pues tener sexo, obviamente!

Más silencio.

—Malfoy, de verdad no entiendo tu pregunta.

Desesperado por tanta ineptitud, Draco se incorporó y se sentó en la cama mirando hacia el Cuatro Ojos. —Merlín, Potter. Y yo no entiendo cómo eres tan estúpido. —Decidió recurrir a la vieja explicación del caballito de mar volador y la flor. En su mejor tono condescendiente, comenzó a explicar—: Verás, Potter, tú sabes que cuando un caballito de mar volador y una florecita se encuentran, sucede algo que los profesores denominan polinización, pero que, técnicamente, es parecido a cuando…

—¡Dioses, Malfoy, cállate! Si lo que estás haciendo es tratar de explicarme cómo funciona el coito entre un hombre y una mujer, _créeme _que lo tengo muy claro. Ahórrate tus idioteces.

Con eso, se giró sobre la cama dándole la espalda a Draco, como si diera por finalizada su conversación. Pero Draco no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

—¿Ves? Exactamente a esto es a lo que me refiero: es una completa injusticia —dijo en ese tono de niño consentido que nunca le fallaba con sus padres.

Funcionó. No había Gryffindor en el mundo que pudiera resistirse a ser testigo de una injusticia y no hacer nada al respecto.

Potter se giró de nuevo hacia él. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—De que tú _sí sabes_ cómo funciona entre los heterosexuales, ¡pero yo no sé cómo funciona entre vosotros, los gays!

Potter se quedó en silencio tanto tiempo que Draco creyó que tal vez se había dormido con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó al fin—. ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

Draco se frotó la cara con las manos. ¿Era posible que fuera tan bobalicón? —No, Potter, no lo sé. Por eso justamente es que te lo estoy preguntando.

Potter se volvió a tomar su tiempo en hablar. —¿Y por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Eres… gay?

Draco se estremeció ante el mero pensamiento. —¡Arhg, no! ¡Claro que no! Simple curiosidad, nada más.

Algo cruzó el rostro de Potter por un breve segundo, y si no hubiera estado tan oscuro Draco podría haber asegurado que era algo parecido a la decepción. Tal vez había sido un poco brusco con su último comentario.

—Quiero decir… —intentó rectificar—. Que no soy homofóbico ni nada parecido. Digo, cada quién sabe que hace con su vida. Por eso mismo quería saber, ya sabes, para comprenderlos mejor y esas cosas… —mintió.

Potter pareció pensarlo un rato. —Y con exactitud, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? —preguntó con voz apagada.

—Pues… —Draco buscó una manera elegante de decirlo—. Cómo funciona el coito entre ustedes. Si es que lo hay. ¿O sólo son…? —No pudo decir _mamadas, _así que rápidamente agregó—: ¿caricias, besos y esas cosas?

Potter pareció sonreír. —¿De verdad no sabes del coito anal o me estás tomando el pelo?

_¿Anal?_ ¿Había oído bien? ¿Así que de _eso_ se trataba? ¡¿_ESO _era lo que Ginny había visto suceder entre Longbottom y él?!

Ante su silencio, Potter soltó un largo suspiro.

—No, por lo visto no me tomas el pelo. Desde aquí puedo ver cómo te has horrorizado. Buenas noches, Malfoy. —Y con eso, se giró de nuevo, cubriéndose con las mantas hasta el cuello.

Draco lo dejó en paz. Estaba demasiado ocupado asimilando aquello… Es que, no podía ser cierto, ¿o sí? Él había escuchado hablar de ese tipo de coito entre chico y chica, y le habían dicho que, aunque placentero para él, podía resultar muy doloroso para ella. Por eso jamás lo había tomado como una opción real para utilizar en su vida sexual… cuando tuviera una, claro.

Pero resultaba que los gays lo hacían todo el tiempo _así_. Era increíble su nivel de sadomasoquismo. Con razón siempre caminaban tan rarito.

* * *

No dejó de pensar en eso hasta que pilló a Ginny a solas en la biblioteca de la casa al día siguiente. Tenía que saber.

El trío fantástico había salido a hacer algunas compras, así que técnicamente Ginny y él estaban solos en la casa pues su madre rara vez salía de la cocina. Cuando Draco entró al recinto, la cara de la chica se iluminó. Draco pensó brevemente que tal vez Ginny esperaba alguna sesión de besuqueo, pero él tenía otra cosa en mente.

—Ginny —jadeó después de haber subido corriendo las escaleras—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste, acerca de Potter y Longbottom?

Ginny pareció decepcionarse un poco ante la pregunta. —Claro que recuerdo, ¿por qué?

—Necesito que me digas qué fue lo que viste… con _exactitud._

A Ginny le brillaron los ojos con picardía. —Ahh, ya entiendo. A ti _también _te pone, ¿no es verdad? ¿Quieres que te cuente mientras nos besamos?

Draco tardó un poco en entender qué era lo que la chica le estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo quiero saberlo porque Potter me dijo que entre gays lo _hacen _por medio del coito a… este, por detrás, y yo… ¿Ginny, _eso_ fue lo que viste?

Ginny enrojeció enormemente. —Sí —respondió después de un breve titubeo.

Draco no pudo evitar hacer un gesto que era mezcla de asco y dolor. —Arghhh, ¿y quién se lo, ejem, a quién?

Ginny se aclaró la garganta, visiblemente muy nerviosa. —Harry se lo hacía a Neville.

Claro, y que el pobre Longbottom se jodiera, ¿no? Típico del héroe favorito de todos.

—¡Pobre Longbottom! —murmuró Draco sin poder evitar sentir _cierta y mínima _lástima por él.

—¿Pobre? —preguntó Ginny como si no comprendiera a qué se refería Draco—. ¿_Pobre? _—repitió, más divertida—. Yo te aseguro que se lo estaba pasando _muy bien._

—¡Bromeas! —exclamó Draco. Ni de coña se creería que alguien se lo podría pasar bien haciendo _eso._ Y recibiendo _aquello. _Y por _ahí._

—No, Draco, no bromeo —dijo Ginny en un tono bastante serio e inusual en ella—. Te aseguro que estaba más que feliz de… Bueno, el punto que es yo lo vi. Es tu problema si quieres creerme o no.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, notoriamente enfurruñada, pero a Draco no le importó. En ese momento de cruciales secretos develados, no podía pensar siquiera en besarla. No le apetecía en absoluto. Lo único que deseaba era satisfacer su curiosidad_._

—Pero… —comenzó, no muy seguro de _qué_ preguntar—. ¿Dices que lo estaba disfrutando? —Ginny asintió de mala manera—. ¿Y Potter también, supongo? —Ginny volvió a asentir—. Y…

—Draco, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber? —cuestionó ella de bastante mal humor.

—Ehh… bueno, es que… no logro _imaginármelo._

Ginny sonrió y suspiró hondamente. —También tú eres gay, ¿verdad?

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Por supuesto que no! —Pero, ¿qué demonios se creían todos ellos? ¿Creer que Draco era gay simplemente porque quería saber? Era tan cierto como afirmar que Granger quería ser elfina doméstica por el simple hecho de montar toda aquella parafernalia del PEDO o como se llamase—. Es simple curiosidad, nada más.

Ginny lo miró divertida durante un momento. La verdad a Draco no le importaba lo que pensara de él, mientras le otorgara respuestas. La ignorancia era inherente a la gente de la clase baja y no había nada que Draco pudiera hacer al respecto.

—De acuerdo. Te lo contaré con lujo de detalles —consintió ella por fin.

A Draco se le hizo la boca agua y _realmente _no quiso preguntarse porqué. Se sentó en una butaca y Ginny hizo lo mismo junto a él. La chica tenía en la cara un gesto de curiosa resignación que Draco no alcanzaba a comprender qué significaba.

—Imagina esto… —comenzó Ginny y Draco abrió mucho los ojos—. Aquí mismo, en la biblioteca…

—¿Aquí? —interrumpió Draco, escandalizado.

—Ajá. Todos los demás estábamos abajo, y los idiotas olvidaron poner algún hechizo en la puerta. Total, que yo los estaba buscando y al ver la puerta entrecerrada, supuse que estaban aquí. Asomé la nariz un poco, y vi a Harry de pie, dándome la espalda, con los pantalones hasta los tobillos y moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás…

Draco tragó. Intentó imaginarse el trasero desnudo de Potter y le pareció que debía ser bastante… eh, ¿bonito? Después de todo, el cabrón lucía tan bien en sus viejos vaqueros… oh, no, Draco no acababa de pensar eso. Se concentró en lo que Ginny decía para olvidar su desliz.

—Tenía a Neville doblado boca abajo justo sobre esa mesa. —Ginny señaló una gran mesa de madera detrás de ellos, y Draco no pudo evitar mirarla e imaginar a Potter ahí, justo detrás, con toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo al descubierto—. Y bueno, por lo menos desde mi punto de observación, se veía que lo estaban pasando bastante bien. Los dos.

—Pero… —Draco se dio cuenta que estaba salivando y tuvo que tragar antes de continuar hablando—. ¿Viste…? —Con las manos hizo señas de algo que entraba por otro algo y Ginny sonrió ampliamente.

—No tienes idea de _lo bien _que se ve _eso_, Draco —dijo con la voz más traviesa que Draco le había escuchado jamás.

—No te creo —respondió sin mucha convicción.

Ginny suspiró hondamente y se apoyó en la silla, cerrando los ojos. —Harry tiene la polla más bonita que te puedas imaginar. Es una verdadera lástima que resultara homosexual —concluyó con gesto melodramático.

De súbito, Draco tuvo una imagen mental que lo hizo desear no haberle preguntado a Ginny eso jamás. Horrorizado, percibió un bulto bajo sus pantalones y casi se muere de la vergüenza, aunque dudaba que Ginny lo hubiera visto.

—¿Eso es todo o quieres saber algo más? —preguntó Ginny, aún sonriendo enigmática.

—Creo que eso ha sido más que suficiente. Gracias.

Con eso, Draco se puso de pie y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. La ducha helada sería su castigo por dejarse llevar a ese extremo por su curiosidad.


	2. Segunda Parte

**Bi-Curious**

** Segunda Parte**

—Usted es gay.

Snape arqueó una ceja y un amago de sonrisa presuntuosa se dibujó en su cara.

—¿Vengo hasta acá a devolverte tu varita y eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir? —preguntó el ex profesor y espía mientras le ofrecía a Draco el susodicho instrumento mágico.

Draco lo tomó sin dar las gracias, mirando a Snape con expresión desconfiada. Ser la mano derecha de Voldemort colocaba al hombre en un puesto envidiable a la hora de recopilar información que brindarle a la Orden, y por eso mismo, siempre era recibido en Grimmauld Place con enorme beneplácito. Especialmente por Remus Lupin. Y Draco no se tragaría la excusa de que si iba a esa casa de porquería, sólo lo hacía para visitarlo a él.

Al ver que Draco no decía nada, Snape bufó y continuó hablando. —Estoy faltando a mi palabra al entregártela, espero que sepas agradecer eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hace? ¿Para tener un motivo para venir aquí? ¿Qué excusa utilizará la siguiente ocasión? ¿Traer leche y huevos para el desayuno?

La sonrisa de Snape no amainó. —Créelo o no, a veces te recuerdo y me remuerde un poco la consciencia por haberte dejado aquí, rodeado de Gryffindors. Y desarmado.

Snape, el muy cínico, sonrió más. Draco lo miró frunciendo el ceño, sabiendo que el maldito sabía que él tenía una vida de mierda ahí, aguantando las bromas de los Weasley y aburriéndose hasta desear morir.

En todas las ocasiones anteriores en las que Snape había visitado Grimmauld Place, Draco prácticamente le había saltado encima para suplicarle que se lo llevara con él, que no le importaba exponer el pellejo, que lo prefería todo con tal de no estar ahí soportando la mugre y a los Weasley. Sin embargo, ese día, ya no se lo pidió más.

Draco se guardó la varita sin pensar mucho en eso. Tenía algunas preguntas en la punta de la lengua y no eran precisamente acerca de la guerra ni de sus padres.

—Pero, usted es gay, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Snape desapareció y sólo miró a Draco con algo que rayaba entre el desprecio y la curiosidad.

—¿Y qué si lo fuera?

Draco tuvo que resistirse para soltar un bufido. Lo sabía, sabía que el hombre era gay. Su padre se lo había dicho. Nadie le conocía romance con bruja alguna y, por si fuera poco, tenía esa extraña obsesión con el licántropo, lo que a Draco le despertaba muchas sospechas. No le pasaban desapercibidas las "reuniones" que el hombre lobo y Snape sostenían a puerta cerrada en la habitación del primero.

_¿Y qué si lo fuera?_, le había preguntado. Definitivamente, eso sonaba a una confesión y Draco, que no había esperado que Snape lo reconociera así de rápido, se encontró con que no supo qué era lo que quería preguntar.

—Ten-tengo algunas dudas —balbuceó, repentinamente nervioso.

Snape volvió a arquear una ceja. —¿Tienes dudas acerca de tu sexualidad, Draco? —le preguntó en un tono que gritaba _oh, cómo disfrutaré contarle a tu padre acerca de esto y burlarme de él en su cara._

Draco se enfureció. —¡No, no tengo dudas, muchas gracias! Soy tan hombre como un mago sangre pura lo puede ser, y me gustan las mujeres, el quidditch y el whiskey de fuego. Simplemente que…

Simplemente, _¿qué?_ Draco enmudeció y Snape intensificó su mirada inquisitiva.

—Tengo en casa un libro acerca de la homosexualidad en el mundo mágico y los hechizos más comúnmente utilizados por la comunidad LGBT —comenzó Snape en tono condescendiente—. Ahora que tienes tu varita podrás ser capaz de ejecutarlos. ¿Y quién es el afortunado que te ha hecho salir del armario, Draco?

Draco enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Preguntarle _eso _a Snape había sido una _muy mala _idea.

—¡Para su información, es con la chica Weasley con quien me estoy magreando, no con un "afortunado"! —le espetó. Claro que eso había dejado de ser verdad hacía más una semana, desde que Potter y compañía habían llegado. Pero Snape no tenía porqué saberlo.

Ante su exabrupto, Snape arrugó la cara en un franco gesto de desagrado. Seguramente encontraba la idea de magrearse con la Weasley tan repugnante como Draco encontraba la de hacerlo con un chico.

—Sólo es un pasatiempo—aclaró—. Nada serio. Supongo que usted comprenderá que uno se aburre de no hacer nada. De estar aquí, abandonado a mi suerte por las personas en las que confiaba.

Snape no pescó el anzuelo. Se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a dar por finalizada la conversación con Draco. Seguramente no cabía en las ganas de ir a buscar a Lupin a su habitación.

—Pues cambia eso. Te he traído tu varita y no eres ningún inútil. Gánate la confianza de los de la Orden y busca que te envíen a alguna misión. —Caminó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, pero antes de salir se giró hacia Draco y añadió—: Por cierto, sé que Potter es de los nuestros.

—¿Mortífago espía? —preguntó Draco, creyendo que nada acerca del Niño-que-vivió podría sorprenderlo más.

Snape lo miró con algo que parecía lástima.

—No, Draco. Me refiero a que es homosexual. Mi gaydar nunca me falla.

Draco trató de no sentirse ofendido por haber sido incluido en ese conjunto de _los nuestros _que en realidad era el conjunto de los maricas. —Ah.

Snape se quedó en silencio durante un momento, la negra mirada perdida en la nada mientras suspiraba y agregaba, para enorme disgusto de Draco: —Me dejaría cortar un brazo antes de reconocerlo delante de él, pero a Potter lo encuentro mucho mejor parecido que a la chica Weasley. Lástima que le llevo tantos años y que me recuerda al imbécil de su padre, porque si no… —Draco abrió la boca, horrorizado ante la revelación. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Snape finalizó—: El punto es, que tal vez, Potter podría _aclararte_ tus dudas.

Snape le guiñó un ojo y salió de la biblioteca. Draco miró la espalda de su ex profesor alejarse sin poder creer en el papelón que acababa de hacer delante de él y en todas las tonterías que éste le había dicho. Definitivamente, un ídolo acababa de caerse de su pedestal.

Lo pensó durante un momento antes de decidirse y salir a toda prisa tras él para seguirlo a la distancia.

Si Snape no le respondía sus dudas de manera verbal, Draco buscaría una explicación en vivo y a todo color.

* * *

Escondido al otro lado del pasillo que llevaba a la habitación del licántropo, Draco esperó hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Entonces caminó lentamente hacia ahí, dando cada paso con asombrosa cautela y confiando en no encontrarse con alguna tabla suelta debajo de la roída alfombra. Llegó ante la puerta del cuarto de Lupin, que, oh, casualidad, no vivía ahí pero siempre estaba presente en la casa cuando Snape los visitaba.

Draco se agachó hasta que su ojo quedó a la altura del agujero de la cerradura. Su campo visual se limitó a un pequeño espacio entre el suelo y la cama, y ni Snape ni Lupin estaban dentro de él.

Tampoco podía escuchar bien. Sólo unos cuantos murmullos de voces y sí, en efecto, ruido de telas. Aguzó el oído, rogando a todo lo que le era bendito que se les ocurriera colocarse justo donde él alcanzara a verlos.

Si al final de todo, ésa era la única manera en la que él podría enterarse si de verdad _todos los gays _lo hacían así como Ginny se lo había dicho, bienvenida fuera. No quiso ni se permitió pensar de él mismo como un vouyerista, claro que no, los Malfoy nunca eran nada de eso. Sólo era un chico inteligente y curioso, hambriento por aprender y con un irrefrenable deseo por ser mejor que los demás. Era un investigador de campo, ni más ni menos. Sí, eso. De campo.

Con el corazón acelerado, Draco se quedó inclinado sobre la puerta y con el ojo fijo en la cerradura. Y así hubiera permanecido si no hubiera llegado alguien que lo tomó por el cogote y tiró de él hacia arriba con tanta fuerza que, Draco sabía, su hermoso cuello quedaría magullado de por vida.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, tuvo los ojos verdes y furiosos de Potter clavados en los suyos y su mano aun fuertemente asida de su nuca, quitándole toda oportunidad de escapar. A pesar de que Draco sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse repentinamente.

—Así que… mucha curiosidad, ¿no? —le susurró Potter en un tono tan irascible que a Draco se le puso la piel de gallina—. ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?

—La culpa de todo la tienes tú —masculló él en respuesta, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en lo que esa misma mañana Ginny le había contado acerca de Potter y su encuentro con Longbottom. Pero el simple hecho de pensar en que _no debía pensar, _hizo que su miembro presentaba una semi-erección.

Sin soltarlo, Potter abrió mucho la boca en un gesto de incredulidad. —¿Yo? —espetó.

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió Draco sumamente indignado—. Si hubieras tenido la amabilidad y generosidad de brindarme algunas respuestas, yo no me vería en la necesidad de estar haciendo investigación por mi propia cuenta.

Potter lo observó durante unos segundos sin decir nada. Draco pudo ver cómo entrecerraba los ojos y apretaba el agarre sobre su cuello. Sin poder evitarlo, Draco gimió del dolor. Sin embargo, no hizo nada para zafarse.

—¿Cuáles respuestas?

Potter había hecho la pregunta en un tono cadencioso y lento, como si hubiera pensado mucho antes de formularla o tuviera miedo de lo que Draco iba a contestar. Éste trató de pensar frenéticamente a _cuales respuestas _se estaba refiriendo. La verdad, no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que deseaba o necesitaba saber.

—Ehm… —comenzó, sintiendo que enrojecía más—. Pues, como… por ejemplo, er… ¡Que estoy seguro que me has mentido! —dijo a toda prisa, como inspiración de último momento.

El gesto de suspicacia de Potter se incrementó notoriamente. Draco no podía dejar de pensar en la mano del jodido héroe sosteniéndolo del cuello y mandándole oleadas de calor por todo el cuerpo. ¿Se daría cuenta Potter de lo que le estaba haciéndole sentir?

—¿Qué yo te he mentido? —repitió Potter, enojándose más—. Tú y yo apenas sí cruzamos palabra… ¿Cuándo te mentí?

—En el modo en que los gays lo hacen… —susurró Draco, recordando de repente que Snape y Lupin estaban al otro lado de la puerta _haciéndolo, _precisamente—. Lo que me dijiste es falso —afirmó.

Por fin, Potter lo soltó y dio un paso atrás. Draco trastabilló un poco mientras recuperaba el equilibrio y se convencía que no echaba de menos la ardiente mano de Potter sobre él.

—¿Falso? —preguntó Potter. ¿Pero, qué el estúpido no podía mantener una conversación civilizada sin estar repitiendo todo lo que Draco decía?

—Los gays no lo hacen así como me dijiste —respondió Draco con seguridad aunque en realidad no estaba nada convencido de lo que estaba diciendo. Recursos desesperados para poder salir del paso—. Eso… _eso _es materialmente imposible.

Potter cambió su postura. Se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja en un gesto que a Draco se le antojó _adorablemente _arrogante.

—¿En serio? —exclamó el gilipollas—. Oh, perdone, su divinidad. No me dí cuenta cuando obtuviste tu master en Sexualidad. Entonces, ahora no me explico cómo diablos todo este tiempo yo he conseguido _hacerlo _si resulta tan imposible como tú lo aseguras.

Furia helada recorrió la piel de Draco, provocándole escalofríos nada placenteros. Frunciendo los labios y tratando de ignorar el último comentario de Potter, dijo: —No tienes que ser tan presuntuoso, Potter, que no te queda bien. No tendré _supremos _conocimientos en sexualidad como otros, pero sí sé que es imposible que tú-ya-sabes-qué quepa en tú-ya-sabes-dónde.

Potter soltó una carcajada y Draco, horrorizado ante la posibilidad de que las personas dentro del cuarto se dieran cuenta que ellos estaban ahí, se movió hacia él implorándole silencio con un dedo sobre los labios.

—¡Cállate, Po…!

Potter lo interrumpió al dejar de reír tan repentinamente como había empezado a hacerlo y tomándolo fuertemente de la muñeca con una de sus manos.

—¿No puedes ser un poco más infantil, Malfoy? ¿Tan mojigato y estrecho eres que no puedes llamar a las cosas por su nombre? —le preguntaba, presa de una súbita furia—. Ahora veo que Ginny acertó completamente al decorar tu ropa con motivos de bebé.

Cosa extraña en él, durante unos momentos Draco no supo qué responder. Retorció el brazo intentando que Potter lo soltara, pero éste parecía apretar su afiance más y Draco dejó de luchar.

—Es que… —comenzó, desesperado por huir de ahí, por alejarse de ese maldito niñato que removía los cimientos de su ya de por sí poco estable mundo como nunca nadie más lo había hecho—. Es imposible, Potter. _Tienes que reconocerlo_. Es técnicamente imposible. _No cabe._

El desgraciado sonrió. Presuntuoso y malévolo.

Draco tragó.

—¿No cabe? —repitió Potter en tono burlesco—. Te sorprenderías, Malfoy.

Draco negó con la cabeza aunque no estaba seguro a qué era a lo que estaba diciéndole que no. —No. No quiero sorprenderme. Yo… sólo quiero _saber._

Potter lo miró a los ojos durante un breve momento; todo atisbo de burla desapareciendo de su rostro y expresión. Entonces, pareció tomar una decisión y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ahí y arrastrando a Draco con él.

Jadeando, Draco no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo si es que quería seguir conservando la mano unida a su brazo.

Potter se dirigió derecho a la habitación que los dos compartían desde hacía cinco días y, metiéndose con todo y Draco, cerró la puerta tras ellos. Bruscamente, arrojó a Draco contra la pared más cercana y caminó hacia él.

Olvidándose por completo que ya tenía su varita consigo, Draco se encogió temiendo lo peor.

—Bien —dijo Potter en un tono inusualmente duro—. ¿Quieres saber, no? Entonces, eso haré. Voy a informarte. Aunque antes, tengo que advertirte… los muggles tienen un dicho —decía mientras inmovilizaba a Draco colocando sus manos encima de cada hombro del rubio, atrapándolo—, donde afirman que la curiosidad mató al gato. —Sonrió traviesamente antes de añadir—: Confiemos en que no suceda lo mismo con las serpientes.

Draco no podía ni respirar. Potter estaba tan cerca de él que podía percibir su calor irradiando en pequeñas pero fulminantes ondas que azotaban todo su cuerpo. Un estremecimiento tras otro no le permitía recuperar una postura digna ni tampoco le daba tiempo para contraatacar con algún comentario mordaz.

—¿Qué… qué vas a hacer? —fue todo lo que consiguió preguntar.

Potter lo miró sin dejar de sonreír. —Darte lo que estás pidiendo a gritos —le dijo.

Draco sintió que un agujero se abría en el suelo de tan rápido que el alma le caía hasta los pies. —¿Qué-qué? —balbuceó—. ¿Qué vas a darme, qué?

El jodido héroe soltó una risita, muy divertido, el grandísimo cabrón.

—Información, Malfoy. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

Y sin darle tiempo de más, se inclinó hacia Draco hasta que su boca quedó a centímetros de la oreja del rubio. Draco intentó alejar su cara, pero los fuertes brazos de Potter no le permitían moverse nada.

—Te explicaré la manera en que el sexo entre gays no sólo es posible, sino completamente placentero —susurró contra el oído de Draco y éste sólo se removió inquietamente sin decir palabra—. Te voy a revelar el secreto de cómo no solamente te obligaría a aceptar que me permitieras follarte, sino que haría que me suplicaras hacerlo.

—¿Yo? —atinó a preguntar Draco en un susurro desesperado.

Potter alejó un poco la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos antes de responder. —Hipotéticamente hablando, claro. —El cabrón sonrió.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Hipotéticamente hablando, un carajo. Potter lo hacía con toda la intención de seducirlo, pero Draco no se lo permitiría. Después de todo, él no era gay, pensaran todos lo que pensaran.

Sin embargo, en contra de todo buen sentido común, Draco no hizo nada para impedir que Potter se acercara de nuevo y casi pegara su mejilla contra la suya.

—Primero, por supuesto, te besaría hasta el cansancio aún con la ropa puesta. Así como estamos en este momento, por ejemplo —dijo Potter justo junto a su oído, con la voz murmurante y llena de calidez—. Tú contra la pared, yo pegando mi cuerpo contra el tuyo. Te besaría, metería mi lengua en ti y te oprimiría, rozando mi erección con la tuya y demostrándote lo mucho que te deseo.

—No… yo no —logró murmurar Draco, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo. La imagen de Potter besándolo así era tan real y tan cercana que no podía evitar desear que en realidad estuviese pasando.

—Sí —contradijo Potter, pero no se acercó más ni trató de besarlo. Sólo continuó hablando—. Comenzaría a desabrocharte la camisa, acariciaría tu pálido torso… te pediría perdón por haberte ocasionado aquella herida con el Sectumsempra, me agacharía a lamer tus pezones, tan desconocidos para mí pero que al primer contacto con mi lengua reaccionarían de inmediato, poniéndose erectos y duros y deliciosos…

Draco cerró los ojos más apretadamente. Estaba seguro que sus pezones ya estaban erectos ante el simple pensamiento de la lengua de Potter moviéndose sobre ellos, ante la imagen de su cabeza con aquel pelo imposible justo sobre su pecho. La camiseta que traía puesta en ese momento comenzó a sentirse incómoda sobre su piel.

—Pero… —jadeó, intentando recuperar la cordura—. Eso no tiene nada que ver con…

—Claro que tiene que ver, Draco —lo interrumpió Potter, aún junto a su oído, atreviéndose a llamarlo por su primer nombre—. Todo tiene que ver. Porque de tus pezones, mi lengua viajará hasta tu ombligo, sumergiéndose en él y revoloteando mientras mis manos, presurosas, abren tu pantalón.

Draco volvió a jadear, pero ahora no dijo palabra. No podía. Las manos de Potter, de alguna manera, habían reptado sobre sus hombros y ahora estaban posadas a ambos lados de su cuello, y el perverso estaba usando sus pulgares para acariciar la temblorosa mandíbula de Draco.

—Y entonces, Draco, te bajaré los pantalones y los calzoncillos —susurró Potter sin dejar de acariciarlo levemente, sus dedos como mariposas sobre la piel de Draco, apenas rozándolo—, dejándote al descubierto y mirándote por primera vez, conociéndote…

La visión de los ojos de Potter clavados en su erección estremeció a Draco sin poderlo evitar. Fue entonces que fue consciente de que, _efectivamente, _en ese momento la tenía más dura que nunca.

Tragó fuerte mientras Potter continuaba su narración. —Y no podría soportarlo más, Draco, dejaría que mi lengua cayera sobre ti, probándote, lamiendo esa minúscula gota que ya tendrás en la punta de tu orgulloso miembro erecto, por mí, para mí…

Draco volvió a jadear. Imaginarse eso era avasallante, y Merlín bendito, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, arrojó sus caderas adelante. Pero Potter reaccionó rápidamente y alejó la parte inferior de su cuerpo antes de que Draco pudiera rozarlo.

Draco se reacomodó en su lugar junto a la pared sin poder evitar soltar un gemido de insatisfacción.

—Yo estaré ansioso por saborearte, y te lameré entero, te comeré entero —continuó Potter roncamente, ignorando los intentos de Draco por tocarlo y sus gemidos—. Depositaré lo más que pueda de ti dentro de mi boca, hasta dentro, haciendo que tu punta toque mi garganta y cerrándola fuerte a tu alrededor. Y tú sentirás la presión de toda mi boca, de mi lengua, mis labios, y querrás correrte, Draco, pero yo no te lo permitiré porque aún faltaría lo mejor.

Draco no podía pensar en algo mejor que eso que Potter le estaba describiendo. Nunca en su vida nadie le había hecho una mamada, pero no por eso podía dejar de haber imaginado mil veces en cómo podría ser. Aunque claro, la protagonista de su sueño jamás había sido Potter ni por remoto asomo.

Pero ahora ahí estaba, deseando estúpidamente que Potter se callara de una puta vez y pusiera en práctica eso que le estaba prometiendo. Incapaz de pedirlo en voz alta, Draco volvió a gemir, esa vez, mucho más alto.

Potter lo ignoró y continuó su maldita narración de mierda. —Terminaría de quitarte toda la ropa y te doblaría boca abajo sobre la cama, Draco. Tú temblarás al encontrarte en esa posición tan incómoda y sumisa, pero el miedo te durará poco. Yo me agacharé tras de ti y me arrodillaré entre tus piernas, tomando tus hermosas nalgas con mis manos y apartándolas para abrirte ante mí.

Draco abrió los ojos, impactado ante las imágenes mentales que se le ofrecían por culpa de la pecaminosa explicación de Potter. Se dio cuenta que éste tenía los ojos cerrados, en un gesto de dolorosa concentració repente, las manos de Potter recorrieron su cuello y lo tomaron de las mejillas, mientras éste intensificaba la sensualidad en su tono y decía:

—Y no sabes lo hermoso que eres, Draco, no lo sabes. La vista que me estarás ofreciendo, así… boca abajo, con tu culo abierto, tu entrada… Dios, Draco, eres… tan bello. Tan…

Draco jadeó y cerró los ojos de nuevo, y su cabeza, sola y por propia voluntad, se giró hacia la de Potter. No sabía, Draco no sabía qué era lo que quería, pero necesitaba algo. Algo que le demostrara que lo que Potter le estaba narrando no era sólo eso. Necesita cerciorarse que a Potter le estaba afectando tanto como a él.

—Y voy a besarte ahí, Draco, justo ahí. Y meteré mi lengua dentro tuyo, saboreando y acariciando, enseñándote lo bueno que es, lo genial que será. Y tú levantarás tus caderas en una muda plegaria, en una silenciosa petición… porque mi lengua y mis labios se sentirán fenomenales sobre tu entrada, pero serán insuficientes y tú querrás más… y…

Draco sentía su corazón a mil. Con la boca buscó la de Potter, quedando separado de la misma apenas por unos centímetros. Se dio cuenta que estaba deseando ser besado por él como nunca antes había anhelado nada más y en contra de todo lo que hubiera creído, eso no le pareció tan horroroso.

Pero Potter continuó hablando y Draco dejó de pensar en nada más que en él mismo desnudo y vulnerable debajo de él y el pensamiento era tan real que casi podía sentir la lengua del moreno introduciéndose en su culo. Y no era malo, Merlín, no era malo.

—Tú no te darás cuenta porque estarás completamente sumergido en tus sensaciones, pero mientras te toqueteo con la lengua habré llenado mis dedos con lubricante. Y entonces introduciré uno en ti, moviéndolo suavemente, ayudándote a dilatar tu entrada, relajándote…

Hizo una pequeña pausa y Draco percibió que sin su voz, el único ruido en la habitación era el sus respiraciones agitadas. Podía distinguir el hálito caliente de Potter mientras susurraba y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Luego sumergiré otro… y tal vez, otro. Y yo te daré lo que me pides, Draco. Porque ya lo quieres, porque ya estás listo. Tu entrada, lista y empapada de mi saliva y de lubricante, tus caderas en alto. Retiraré mis dedos y acomodaré mi erección, pulsante y ansiosa, justo frente a ti.

Draco gimió tan alto que estaba seguro todos en la casa lo escucharían. No pudiendo soportarlo más, levantó sus brazos y se aferró de las caderas del chico que lo tenía aprisionado contra la pared, deseando tirar de él y oprimirlo contra su cuerpo. Escuchó a Potter tragar fuertemente.

—Y poco a poco entraré en ti, en tu hermoso culo, mirando hacia abajo, despacio para no lastimarte. Pero no te dolerá porque estarás listo, porque mi boca y mis dedos te han dejado dilatado, abierto, húmedo, deseoso… Mi miembro será devorado por tu cuerpo, Draco, centímetro a centímetro tú me aceptarás dentro de ti.

—¿Si? —Draco se escuchó decir, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de horrorizarse, Potter siguió murmurando.

—Sí, Draco. Sí. Y te encantará, lo juro, porque yo seré cuidadoso, y comenzaré a entrar y salir de ti lentamente, tan lento que te desesperarás y querrás más, y sobre todo cuando mi erección toque ese punto dentro de ti, ese punto especial que hará que tu cuerpo gire y caiga en espirales de deseo, y haga que te corras tan duro y tan largo como nunca antes, con tu entrada apretándome en cada explosión de tu miembro y yo…

Potter se interrumpió, respirando ardiente y agitado sobre la boca de Draco. Éste se quedó muy quieto, esperando. Imaginando. Sabía que Potter tenía que hacérselo, lo sabía, porque no podía, el muy maldito, sólo hablarle de ello y no…

Pero tan repentinamente como había comenzado todo, Potter lo soltó y se alejó de él, y Draco tuvo que dejarlo ir. Se quedó un instante con las manos levantadas, y entonces, rápidamente las bajó.

Potter miró fijamente a Draco durante unos segundos, con el horror in crescendo en el gesto de su cara. Los dos jadeantes y con los rostros sonrojados, como si de verdad hubieran estado haciendo todo eso que Potter le había narrado.

Draco también miraba a Potter, sabiendo que no podía negar la evidente realidad: fuera lo que fuera que el cretino había intentando hacer, había resultado. Draco la tenía tan dura que era doloroso y angustiante. Con un rápido vistazo hacia abajo, Draco pudo constatar que Potter estaba tan excitado como él, y eso, estúpidamente, lo hizo sentir menos miserable.

Un repentino gesto de culpa atravesó la expresión de Potter.

—Merlín, Malfoy —masculló—. Lo siento mucho. No debí… no debí hacer esto.

Con eso, Potter salió a toda prisa de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando solo a Draco, caliente como el infierno y completamente desconcertado.

Gimiendo de insatisfacción, Draco se giró hacia la pared. Apoyó la frente contra ella y, no pudiendo resistirlo más, se desabrochó a toda prisa los pantalones. Se acarició apenas un par de veces antes de correrse justo ahí, de pie y contra el muro de su mugrosa habitación.

Pensando en Potter, imaginando a Potter. Recordando sus roncas palabras, anhelándolas y odiándose por ello.

* * *

Esa noche, Potter no durmió en la habitación de Draco. En realidad, Draco no volvió a verlo en lo que restó del día; el cobarde ni siquiera bajó a cenar.

Ya en su cama y pensando en el asunto, Draco estuvo despierto hasta muy tarde, sin estar plenamente consciente de qué era lo que estaba esperando.

Seguramente, el imbécil de Potter estaba demasiado apenado como para plantarle la cara. Tal vez se había enterado que Snape le había regresado su varita a Draco y tenía miedo del hechizo que éste le pudiera lanzar durante la noche mientras dormía.

Aunque en el fondo, Draco sabía que era un secreto que su varita había vuelto a sus manos, así que tenía que descartar la idea. Potter no tenía manera de saberlo.

_Harry tiene la polla más bonita que te puedas imaginar._

Se estremeció como siempre que la declaración de la Weasley revoloteaba en su cabeza, impertinente y persistente. ¿Por qué cada vez que pensaba en eso, su cuerpo se sentía arder y congelar al mismo tiempo?

Las palabras de Potter, las que había susurrado contra su oído y boca, recorrían la mente de Draco acariciándola con gentileza, tal como los dedos del cretino lo habían hecho con su cuello. Cada frase, cada promesa, le producía estremecimientos, y como en una película, revivía en la imaginación lo sucedido en la tarde y no sólo eso, sino que también alcanzaba a vislumbrar lo que sería realmente vivir lo que Potter le había narrado.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez si realmente sería así de bueno como se oía. Si realmente sería tan delicioso como para perder la cabeza.

Porque justamente eso era lo que le estaba sucediendo a Draco: estaba dejando la cordura de lado.

* * *

Al otro día se levantó maldiciendo a Potter y a la imagen horrorosa que el espejo le presentó. El enano Cuatro Ojos tenía toda la soberana culpa de que Draco hubiese pasado la noche en vela; ya le cantaría las cuarenta en cuanto lo tuviera en frente.

Bajó a desayunar con la esperanza de encontrárselo, pero sólo vio a Ginny sentada ante la mesa de la cocina. Su madre andaba aún limpiando los restos de un muy mañanero desayuno. A su pesar, Draco no pudo evitar un funesto presentimiento.

—Buenos días —saludó en su mejor tono cortés, dirigiéndose sobre todo a la mujer que día con día lo alimentaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa como si las diferencias entre sus familias jamás hubieran existido.

—Buen día, Draco querido —le respondió la señora Weasley—. Siéntate aquí con mi Ginny. En un momento te serviré el desayuno.

Draco obedeció y saludó a Ginny con un asentamiento de cabeza mientras lo hacía. Ginny lo miró arqueando las cejas y sonriendo ampliamente. Draco frunció el ceño. No alcanzaba a comprender qué era lo que la pelirroja encontraba tan divertido o placentero.

—¿Te conformarías esta mañana sólo con salchichas y huevo, Draco? —preguntó la señora Weasley, haciendo que Draco levantara la mirada—. Me temo que nos hemos quedado sin tocino. Harry y Ron parecían tener mucha hambre y tuve que preparárselos todo. Siempre se ponen así, los pobres, antes de partir.

Draco la observó, asintiendo con la cabeza e intentando corresponder la sonrisa. _¿Antes de partir?_

—Andando en esas misiones no comen como cuando están en casa —continuó hablando la mujer casi para ella misma, usando la varita para romper dos pares de huevos sobre la sartén. Se veía genuinamente preocupada y Draco casi sintió lástima por ella.

Agachó la cabeza, pensando en su propia madre. ¿Así de angustiada se habrá quedado Narcisa el día que Draco la dejó en la Mansión en pos de cumplir sus misiones como espía? Nunca regresó a despedirse de ella antes de encerrarse en Grimmauld Place y tenía prohibido mandarle correo. Sabía que, con el tiempo, Snape se las había ingeniado para avisarle que Draco se encontraba con bien, pero igualmente éste presentía que estaría permanentemente preocupada por él.

—Sí, pobres —agregó Ginny mientras jugueteaba con su propia comida—. Lo único bueno es que ahora no estarán tan solos. Harry me dijo que Neville se encontraría con ellos y los acompañaría.

Draco volvió a levantar la vista de su plato todavía vacío. Miró fijamente a la Comadrejilla, ansiando poder encontrar en su cara prontas respuestas a sus silenciosas preguntas.

_¿El trío dorado está con Longbottom? ¿POTTER está con LONGBOTTOM? ¿Con Longbottom, el soy-gay-y-me-dejo-follar-por-Potter?_

Joder.

Ginny, que parecía darse perfecta cuenta de lo que Draco estaba pensando, sólo miró al rubio y le obsequió una amplísima sonrisa. Se veía demasiado feliz, pensó Draco con rabia.

Acalorándose por culpa de una furia de la cual no podía entender la razón, Draco intentó convencerse de que entre Potter y Longbottom ya no había nada. Merlín, _no podía _haber nada, porque anoche, había sido a él a quien Potter había azotado contra una pared, sostenido de los hombros y dicho entre susurros la manera en que se lo follaría.

A él, no a Longbottom. ¿Cierto? _Dioses, tenía que ser cierto._

—En eso tienes razón, querida —asintió su madre mientras le sonreía débilmente—. Y justo ahora que se ha convertido en un chico tan valiente y es tan buen mago. En más de una ocasión, su abuela me ha contado lo orgullosa que está de él, de que cada vez se parece más y más a Frank, su padre.

—Eso es completamente cierto —afirmó Ginny, echándole furtivas miradas a Draco—. Es todo un hombre. Y tan bien parecido. El sueño hecho realidad para cualquier bruja… o mago.

La última palabra de Ginny había sido dicha en voz tan baja, que Draco estaba seguro había sido con la intención de que sólo él la escuchara. Miró a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados, cada vez más dolido y encolerizado.

—¿Sabes a dónde han ido? —preguntó, aunque sabía que la respuesta sería negativa.

Ginny, que tenía una sonrisa que nada envidiaba a la de la Gioconda (después de todo, Draco siempre había creído que la sonrisa de la mujer de esa horrible pintura muggle no tenía nada de bella y sí mucho de perversa), negó con la cabeza tal como Draco había esperado que lo hiciera.

—No tenemos idea —respondió la matriarca Weasley, quizá creyendo que la pregunta había sido para ella—. Son misiones secretas que, al parecer, les fueron asignadas por Dumbledore antes de morir —concluyó con una sonrisa de compasión al tiempo que le servía a Draco su desayuno.

Éste se apresuró, comiendo lo más rápido que pudo. Un desayuno que le supo a pergamino y que dolorosamente y a duras penas, se asentó en su estómago.

No tenía ganas de estar un momento más delante de la Comadrejilla, tolerando sus burlescas sonrisas y no teniendo modo alguno de hacérselas pagar. Pero sobre todo, no podía soportar estar pensando en Potter y Longbottom juntos, tal vez solos, allá afuera, en alguna maldita misión.

Sentía que entre más rápido saliera de ahí, más rápido dejaría de pensar en el tema. Pero no era así y lo sabía. Sabía que por más que corriera por toda la maldita casa, no podría huir de sus pensamientos. Y mucho menos de sus propios deseos.


	3. Tercera Parte

**Bi-Curious**

**Tercera Parte**

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo después de finalizar el desayuno: mientras aguardaba por Ginny en el corredor de las escaleras, la miró dirigirse hacia la biblioteca. Parecía que la pelirroja sabía que Draco querría hablar con ella y que la estaría acechando.

Draco estuvo seguro de eso al entrar al recinto de los libros y verla sonriéndole ampliamente, sentada en su butaca de siempre. Draco soltó un bufido, el más despreciativo que pudo encontrar en su amplio catálogo de bufidos de vilipendio.

—Me encantaría, Weasley —siseó—, que me contaras que es lo que encuentras tan divertido en mí, pues invariablemente, me ves y te sonríes. Parece ser que esta mañana desperté con un bufón pintado en la cara.

Ginny soltó una risita.

—Draco, Draco, Draco —canturreó socarronamente—. ¿Los Malfoy son así de desconfiados por naturaleza?

Draco sólo arqueó una ceja e hizo un mohín casi con desgana. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

—¿Sabes a dónde han ido Potter y su pandilla?

Ginny no pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta.

—No tengo idea, Draco. Si lo supiera, créeme que yo sería la primera en ir con ellos.

—Tú no puedes salir de aquí. Eres menor de edad y no puedes hacer magia.

—Tú tampoco. No tienes varita y además, mi estimado Malfoy, nadie _confiaría_ en ti como para permitirte hacerlo.

Draco se enfureció y retrocedió un paso.

—¡Perdí mi libertad y me lo he pasado arriesgando el pellejo por la Orden y por la causa de Potter, ¿y todavía te atreves a decir que no confiarían en mí?!

Ginny no respondió nada y Draco supo que no tenía caso discutir sobre aquello. Suspiró sonoramente y se giró para salir de ahí.

—Malfoy, espera… —le llamó Ginny cuando estaba a punto de atravesar el umbral. Draco se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro—. Lo que acabo de decir no es cierto. La verdad, yo sí confío en ti. Todos lo hacemos… tal vez con excepción de Ron, pero supongo que él no importa mucho. —Y agregó, aparentemente después de pensarlo bien—: Y Harry, encima de todos los demás, es quien más confía en ti.

—¿Potter? —preguntó Draco tontamente, interesándose de repente en el derrotero que había tomado la conversación. Giró su cuerpo para encarar de nuevo a la chica.

—Sí. Harry. —Ginny suspiró ruidosamente antes de comenzar a hablar—. Verás, desde que llegaste a Grimmauld Place y mis hermanos y yo empezamos a hacerte bromas y a divertirnos _un poco_ a tu costa, el único que nos reprendía por eso, era Harry. Siempre nos sermoneaba con el cuento que esta casa era más tuya que de nadie porque eres pariente de los Black, todo el tiempo nos recordaba lo que habías hecho junto a Snape, que eras parte del equipo, que habías arriesgado mucho por la causa, bla-bla. Que te dejáramos tranquilo.

Una curiosa emoción invadió el corazón de Draco. No supo qué responder, así que optó por quedarse callado. Ginny lo observó durante un momento y al ver que no contestaba nada, continuó diciéndole:

—¿No te das cuenta, Draco? Le gustas.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Draco abriendo mucho los ojos y ocasionando que Ginny rodara los suyos.

—A Snape, imbécil… ¡Pues a Harry, a quién, si no!

—Bueno, eso no sorprende —comentó Draco obligándose a no sentirse turbado ante la nueva, tratando de aparentar confianza y serenidad. Pero con esa epifanía de repente ante él no era fácil disimular. Cierto que ya lo había sospechado, pero recibir la confirmación fue terriblemente avasallante. Tuvo que fingir que la declaración no estaba haciéndolo temblar—. Soy tan guapo que no dudo que hasta Potter se sienta atraído por mí.

Ginny rodó los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

—No es sólo atracción, Draco. Le gustas. ¿No entiendes la diferencia? Quiere decir que _siente _por ti algo, no que sólo te encuentra guapo. Estoy segura de que es así desde que llegaste aquí. Tanta preocupación, tanta comprensión… y todo se hizo más evidente cuando se enteró de que tú y yo nos estábamos besuqueando.

—Entonces, ¿era de mí de quién estaba celoso, y no de ti?

Ginny soltó un resoplido exasperado.

—¿Qué no es obvio?

—Pero yo no soy gay —masculló Draco casi para él mismo, intentando descubrir porqué la idea de ser el objeto de deseo de Potter no le repugnaba en absoluto sino todo lo contrario—. ¿Cómo podría gustarle así?

—¡Vamos, Malfoy! ¡Por supuesto que lo eres! —le espetó Ginny ante su enorme indignación—. ¡Supéralo ya! Imagino que debe ser duro aceptar que se es homosexual, pero es un hecho innegable para cualquiera que se tome un minuto para observarte. Hay que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta de que a ti también te gusta Harry.

Draco abrió la boca tanto que le dolió.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso es una calumnia! ¿De dónde lo has sacado? —Una idea le pasó por la mente y caminó rápidamente hacia Ginny antes de preguntarle—: ¿Se lo dijiste? —exigió saber—. ¿Le dijiste a Potter que crees que él me gusta?

Ginny tuvo el descaro de reírse ante su inquietud.

—¿Y qué más da? No debería preocuparte, no eres gay.

—Te lo advierto, Weasley… Mira que tu madre todavía no sabe nada acerca de la bromita que le aplicaste a mi ropa…

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo, traidor. No, no le he dicho nada a Harry. En realidad, hace apenas un momento me acabo de dar cuenta de _lo mucho _que te gusta.

Algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Draco. Miró a la Comadrejilla con el ceño fruncido.

—Me estabas probando allá abajo, en la cocina, al decirme que Potter estaba con Longbottom, ¿cierto?

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

—¡Debiste haber visto la cara que pusiste, Malfoy! ¡Parecías a punto de estallar en llamas!

Obviando las burlas de la chica, Draco se aferró de aquella pequeña esperanza. Y preguntó, interrumpiéndola:

—Entonces, ¿no es verdad que Longbottom está con ellos…?

Ginny apenas podía hablar en medio de los espasmos de su risa.

—¿Neville? Sí, eso sí es verdad. Está con ellos, tal como lo dije en la cocina.

Un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Draco.

—¿Ellos todavía…? Quiero decir, ¿Potter y Longbottom…?

Ginny lo miró con gesto socarrón y una sonrisa torcida.

—Sinceramente, Malfoy, no lo sé.

—Eres una zorra mentirosa —le reclamó Draco, furioso por tanto engaño y por ser el continuo blanco de las burlas de la chica—. Por supuesto que lo sabes.

—Lo único que sé es que Harry y Neville no llevan nada en serio. Lo que ha sucedido entre ellos han sido sólo… _encuentros, _si entiendes lo que quiero decir —completó con una sonrisa—. Ya sabes, un tipo de experimentación mientras encuentran novio, supongo.

Draco no se sintió mejor ante la revelación. No entendía por qué, pero así fuera sólo un "encuentro", le enfurecía la sola idea de que Potter volviera a follarse a Longbottom después de lo que había pasado entre él y Draco.

Aunque en realidad no era que hubiera pasado nada, habían sido sólo palabras. Pero, aún así…

El maldito de Potter lo traía de cabeza, por más que Draco se negara a aceptarlo. No dejaba de imaginarlo haciéndole lo que le había narrado, no dejaba de sentirse confundido acerca de él. Quería entender qué era lo que le pasaba, qué era lo que sentía, por qué le enfurecía tanto saberlo con Longbottom… pero no podía. Estaba dolido, aunque eso último era lo que más se negaba a aceptar.

—Me voy —le dijo a una sonriente Ginny. Sin esperar respuesta y sumido en sus pensamientos, Draco salió de la biblioteca.

* * *

Después de una hora paseándose por su habitación lo suficiente como para hacer una zanja en el piso, Draco llegó a una conclusión.

Él no era gay, y tampoco le gustaba Potter. Definitivamente. Porque no podía ser, porque cualquiera de esas dos posibilidades iba más allá de lo decentemente aceptable para un Malfoy. Pero lo que sí sentía y no podía negar, era una enorme curiosidad y sólo eso, por supuesto. Sólo curiosidad por experimentar un poco, por saber, por conocer…. Para comprobar si lo que Potter le había dicho era verdad. Y como un buen Malfoy nunca dejaba nada a medias, Draco tendría que llegar al fondo de ese asunto a como diera lugar. Sólo por averiguar, claro.

Sí, sólo por eso. Como ese tipo de reporteros que tenían que meterse a las prisiones o a los manicomios para experimentar en carne propia lo que era vivir en esos lugares, de esa misma manera Draco tenía que ponerse en los zapatos de un gay para ahondar (literalmente) en el tema.

Pero para eso tenía que asegurarse de encontrar al sujeto adecuado para el estudio, y de eso no le cabía duda alguna de quién estaría gustoso de aceptar prestarse al experimento. Sólo era cuestión de encontrarlo antes de que _otro _le ganara el puesto.

Draco palpó la varita que traía en el bolsillo trasero de los viejos vaqueros de Potter (ya que continuaba usando su ropa) y tomó su decisión. Salió a toda prisa de su habitación, sabiendo a ciencia cierta con quién tenía que hablar para solucionar aquello.

* * *

Todavía no era muy tarde y estaba casi seguro que aún lo encontraría en su habitación, pues la noche anterior había dormido ahí, en Grimmauld Place. Llegó ante su puerta y golpeó con fuerza, consciente de que si no ese hombre no lo ayudaba, nadie más podría hacerlo.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo de puro alivio cuando Remus Lupin le abrió la puerta de su cuarto. El mago miró a Draco mostrando un gesto de sorpresa. Al menos, durante unas milésimas de segundo antes de sonreír ampliamente.

—Draco —saludó con su acostumbrado tono pausado—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—El profesor Snape me ha devuelto mi varita y consideré oportuno informarle del hecho —le soltó Draco a bocajarro. La expresión atónita que borró la sonrisa del licántropo no tuvo precio.

—¿El profesor Snape? —repitió—. ¿Te devolvió tu… varita?

—Ajá —confirmó Draco, importándole muy poco si con esa información metía en líos a Snape o no—. Y en base a que de nuevo tengo conmigo mi instrumento mágico, además de que soy mayor de edad, bastante diestro con la aparición y un elemento entrenado y valioso para la Orden, me considero apto para presentarme ante usted listo y dispuesto para ser enviado a la acción.

—¿A-a la acción…? —tartamudeó Lupin.

—Así es. Me encuentro perfectamente capacitado para cumplir cualquier misión. Por cierto, tengo entendido de que Potter se encuentra en este momento…

—Draco… —lo interrumpió una voz a su espalda—. ¿Qué haces importunando a Lupin con tus ególatras charlas?

Draco se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con su ex profesor de Pociones, quien le dirigió una dura mirada. Nervioso, Draco se quitó del umbral de la puerta de manera que le otorgaba el acceso a Snape. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Lupin ya estaba abogando a su favor, como era su costumbre y para buena fortuna de Draco.

—No me importunaba, Severus —aclaró, volviendo a sonreír ante la llegada del otro—. De hecho, me estaba contando _cosas _bastante interesantes —añadió en un tono astuto bastante inusual en él.

Para gozo enorme de Draco, Snape abrió mucho los ojos y pareció quedarse sin palabras durante un momento. Echó un rápido y amenazante vistazo hacia Draco y éste supo que la siguiente ocasión que lo pillara a solas, estaría perdido. Pero no importaba. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era conseguir su objetivo.

—He traído la espada —informó Snape de repente, ignorando lo dicho por Lupin. Y entonces, les mostró una hermosa espada de plata que Draco no había visto nunca y que pareció sacar de la nada.

El arma, resplandeciente y exquisitamente tallada, tenía rubíes del tamaño de huevos engarzados en el mango, y Draco, acostumbrado a ver joyas hechas por diferentes criaturas artesanales, supo de inmediato que ésa era una reliquia elaborada por duendes.

Boquiabierto, observó la preciosa arma pasar de manos de un mago al otro. Lupin la recibió casi con devoción, admirándola con ojos brillantes durante un breve momento. Fue entonces cuando Draco se percató de que la espada tenía letras grabadas en la hoja: era el nombre de Godric Gryffindor.

Lupin, que parecía haber olvidado todo ante la presencia de la espada, sonrió cálidamente hacia Snape.

—Perfecto —dijo—. Ahora sólo tengo que encontrar el modo de hacérsela llegar a Harry.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos magos giraron su cabeza hacia Draco y éste supo que su momento estelar había llegado.

Sonrió y sacando la varita de su bolsillo, dijo:

—Por favor. Sólo digan ubicación y yo estaré ahí dispuesto a todo.

Lo que Lupin y Snape no sabían era hasta qué punto ese "dispuesto a todo", era completamente cierto.

* * *

Gutdrak.

Así se llamaba el duende que sería el contacto. El medio por el cual Draco podría entregarle la espada a Potter, o al menos, eso era lo que Lupin le había asegurado. Se suponía que nadie conocía la ubicación exacta de Potter y sus amigos. Joder, ni siquiera sabían qué era lo que estaban haciendo. De lo único de lo que estaban seguros es que necesitaban aquella espada para algo y que ese tal duende era la manera de encontrarlos.

Apareciéndose en un oscuro rincón del Callejón Knockturn, Draco se ajustó la capucha de la vieja túnica que traía puesta, intentando no pensar en que era una prenda de Potter y tratando de adivinar que había hecho el héroe durante las ocasiones que la usó y el aroma que habría tenido antes de ser lavada.

Se palpó la espada colocada estratégicamente a lo largo de su costado izquierdo y escondida debajo de la rugosa tela de la túnica, echándose un último vistazo para asegurarse de que no se notara nada. Miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de salir del callejón y, entonces, armándose de valor, echó a caminar cuesta arriba con rumbo al Callejón Diagon.

Llevando la cabeza inclinada para no ser reconocido y la mano derecha lista para tomar la varita, Draco se dirigió a toda prisa hacia Gringotts, lugar que afortunadamente no estaba lejos de ahí. Rápidamente, la alta y torcida construcción de mármol estuvo frente a sus ojos, y, escabulléndose por la escalinata principal, Draco logró llegar hasta la puerta principal.

Ahí, los dos duendes que flanqueaban la entrada lo miraron con sus oscuros ojillos entrecerrados, impidiéndole el paso.

—Vengo a ver a Gutdrak —dijo Draco enronqueciendo la voz para no ser reconocido. No tenía idea de cuál era el bando en el que jugaban los duendes, pero más valía prevenir.

Los duendes intercambiaron una mirada, pero ninguno de los dos se movió como para permitirle pasar. Draco suspiró antes de decir la contraseña:

—"Y la raza duende prevalecerá" —recitó monótonamente recordando las palabras de Lupin.

Aquellas horribles criaturas se apartaron al fin. Una de ellas se adelantó sin decir palabra, y Draco supuso que tenía que seguirla. Tentativamente pasó al lado del otro duende, y al ver que no reaccionaba, apuró la marcha detrás del primero.

Afortunadamente para Draco, la oficina o lo que fuera el lugar donde estaba Gutdrak no quedaba más que a unos metros de la puerta principal. Eso lo reconfortó, pues era un alivio poder estar en un lugar cerrado lejos de miradas indiscretas en vez de atravesar el pasillo principal con el montón de duendes y magos mirándolos.

La puerta de Gutdrak (demasiado alta aún para los magos, exorbitantemente descomunal para un duende) ostentaba el título de _Director. _Draco soltó un bufido de desprecio mientras el duende que lo escoltaba abría la larga hoja de madera, pues sabía que el tratamiento no era más que una pantalla. Una fachada detrás de la cual gobernaba un consejo de los duendes más viejos e inteligentes, y no ese mentado Gutdrak. El llamado "Director" era sólo un títere en las manos de los miembros del consejo, falso responsable de las elecciones llevadas a cabo en por los socios y dueños, pero que conservaba su puesto porque era descendiente directo del duende que había fundado el banco.

El duende que acompañaba a Draco le permitió la entrada a la polvorienta oficina, se dio la media vuelta sin decir palabra y cerró la puerta, dejando a Draco a solas, más nervioso que nunca y con la mano derecha tensa sobre la túnica. ¿Y si todo aquello no era más que una trampa? Estaba completamente acorralado, peor que un ratón entre un muro y un gato.

Echó un inquieto vistazo al sitio, buscando alguna posible escapatoria en caso de necesitarla. Afortunadamente, se dio cuenta de que en el muro que daba a la calle había un par de largas ventanas, cuyos cristales empañados dejaban traslucir a duras penas el sol de afuera. Draco hizo algunos cálculos y supuso que, en caso de emergencia, podría romper el vidrio con magia y salir saltando por ahí, si es que no estaban encantados para evitar ser quebrados.

Tranquilizándose un poco, Draco se permitió dirigir una mirada inquisitiva por el lugar. Supuso que el despacho de Gutdrak tenía la intención de parecer elegante, y en efecto lo era, pero de una manera que resultaba rancia y avejentada. Sucia y descolorida. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas, y la enorme silla recargada y forrada de terciopelo rojo tras el escritorio, estaba vacía.

O al menos eso pareció en un principio.

Repentinamente y asustando a Draco casi hasta hacerlo saltar, una oscura figura de duende emergió desde abajo de la silla hasta quedar sentado encima de ella, como si hubiera estado acostado o metido debajo de la mesa. Aferrándose del escritorio, aquel duende tiró de su cuerpecillo hasta lograr incorporarse encima de su asiento. Draco lo miró fijamente mientras la criatura se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante y pestañeaba ante él como si tuviera problemas de la vista y no lograra enfocarlo. Pero pronto, Draco se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad ocurría con el duende: Gutdrak estaba completamente borracho.

Draco se aclaró la garganta, incómodo al ver que el "Director" del banco no decía palabra. Creyendo que tal vez no alcanzara a verlo, Draco dio un par de pasos hasta él sólo para quedar más cerca de su campo visual.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Draco, todavía fingiendo la voz—. Vengo a…

—¡SHHH! —lo calló el duende groseramente, colocándose un dedo sobre los macilentos labios y arrojando baba a su alrededor—. ¡Ya sé a qué viene, desagradable mago rubio! ¡Cállese!

Draco abrió la boca, comenzando a enfurecerse. Sabía bien que los duendes eran groseros y que detestaban a los magos, pero este se pasaba de la raya. Sin embargo, antes de que Draco pudiera decir nada, el duende continuó hablando, arrastrando las palabras en esa forma tan característica en que lo hacían los ebrios:

—Viene a realizar un depósito… ¿cierto? —afirmó más que preguntó. Ante eso y sin dejar de sentirse un poco desconcertado, Draco asintió. Lupin le había indicado que dijera que iba a dejar una joya en su bóveda—. Lo sabía —croó el duende con una sonrisa enigmática—. Bien. Para tal efecto, debemos salir de aquí.

Gutdrak se bajó de la silla, o mejor dicho, se dejó caer de ella. Azotó contra el suelo de piedra haciendo un ruido seco, y mientras Draco se debatía en el dilema de acercarse a ayudarlo o no, el duende se levantó como sin nada y le dio la vuelta a su enorme escritorio. Caminó hacia Draco con pasos tambaleantes, y a un par de metros del chico, se detuvo y movió uno de sus dedos largos y grises de manera que le pedía que se acercara a él. Draco se inclinó hacia el duende y éste le susurró en medio de un pestilente vaho alcohólico:

—Aquí, las paredes tienen largas orejas y grandes ojos.

Draco, luchando para no arrugar la nariz, se incorporó y asintió, comprendiendo el punto. El duende asintió más profundamente y arqueó sus peludas y blancas cejas. Draco esperó a que el duende le indicara el camino a seguir, y entonces, Gutdrak caminó con paso medio vacilante hacia la puerta de su despacho, la abrió y salió por ella sin mirar atrás. Meneando la cabeza con incredulidad, Draco lo siguió.

Llegaron hasta la calle y continuaron andando. Draco no se sorprendió mucho de que los duendes de la puerta principal del banco no sólo no se hubieran despedido de su Director, sino que incluso le hubiesen dedicado un par de miradas de profundo desprecio. Imaginó que todo era culpa del evidente alcoholismo de su supuesto jefe y de su falta de verdadera autoridad.

Draco y Gutdrak avanzaron con relativa rapidez entre las serpenteantes callejuelas del barrio mágico, cosa excepcional contando el duende con aquellas piernas tan cortas y presentando semejante estado de embriaguez. Fue casi como volver sobre el mismo camino que anteriormente Draco había recorrido: entraron al Callejón Knockturn y siguieron todavía un largo trecho, llegando a una zona de oscuros e intrincados laberintos que seguramente no habían recibido un rayo de sol en toda su existencia. Los torcidos edificios que los rodeaban parecían cernirse sobre ellos, a punto de caerles encima.

Draco comenzó a sentirse todavía más nervioso que cuando había estado en el banco. Aquel sitio era perfecto para una emboscada, además de que se dio cuenta de que el duende lo estaba haciendo pasar más de una vez por el mismo sitio. Estaban marchando en círculos.

—Oiga… —lo llamó Draco, dando una larga zancada para colocarse a su lado—. Gutdrak, escúcheme…

Los ojos negros del duende lo miraron con desdén.

—Preferiría que tú, Draco Malfoy, no me llamaras por mi nombre —le dijo entre dientes—. Eres indigno de hacerlo. Todos los magos lo son, pero tú eres todavía peor.

Draco no supo si horrorizarse o enfurecerse con el duende.

—¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre? —le preguntó, todavía caminando apresuradamente a su lado.

El duende, sin dejar de caminar, desvió la vista haciendo un claro gesto de repugnancia.

—Sé de ti mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Sé que eres un mago asqueroso que se acuesta con otros magos en vez de con brujas, como naturalmente debería ser. Ustedes son los peores de todos, los de ralea más baja —masculló aquella despiadada criatura.

Sin poderlo evitar, la sangre hirvió en la cabeza de Draco. Apretó los puños, los cuales le temblaban incontenibles, luchando contra él en su deseo de golpear a aquel infeliz. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para rebatir aquello, aunque no estaba muy seguro si valía la pena discutir con la impertinente criatura, cuando ésta volvió a hablar entre dientes y destilando veneno:

—Igual que el repugnante de Harry Potter —dijo, casi escupiendo el nombre del héroe—. No sé cual de ustedes dos es peor. Si tú, el hijo de un honorable mago de renombre, o él, que se supone debe liberar al mundo de la perversión… ¿Cómo logrará tal cosa, si de todos, él es el pervertido más…?

—¡CÁLLESE YA! —gritó Draco, no pudiendo soportarlo más— ¡No sabe de lo que está hablando!

Ante el grito de Draco, el duende detuvo su marcha. Y Draco también se detuvo. Se quedaron parados frente a frente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y ambos respirando con agitación. Draco, del enojo; el duende, de la carrera, tal vez.

De repente, la túnica (que Draco traía puesta pero que _pertenecía a Potter_, como no podía dejar de pensarlo) se sintió demasiado pesada y caliente; Draco creyó que estaba ardiendo por la furia. Si no hubiera necesitado la espada que traía escondida, y si tampoco hubiera necesitado a esa cosa llamada duende para encontrar a Potter…

Gutdrak lo miró de arriba abajo antes de hablar, pausado y tranquilo, como si su situación no fuera la de estarse peleando a gritos con un mago en medio de un oscuro callejón.

—¿Tanto te molesta que te compare con el asqueroso Harry Potter?

—¡Deje de llamarlo así! —bramó Draco, no muy seguro de por qué estaba defendiendo a Potter, pero sintiéndose bastante molesto por los adjetivos que el duende le adjudicaba como para no hacerlo—. ¿Qué tipo de aliado es usted que se atreve a expresarse así de nuestro Elegido, en quien todos tenemos puestas nuestras esperanzas, incluyéndolos a ustedes, y…?

—¡Es un pervertido y un marica!

—¡Es quien nos salvará a todos! ¿Qué le importa a usted si él prefiere magos en vez de brujas? ¡Debería estar agradecido de que arriesgue su pellejo por la causa de todos nosotros!

—¡Le gusta el arroz con popote, es un cochino, un enfermo, batea para el otro lado y se divierte en…!

—¡… es generoso, su inclinación sexual no determina ni define el tipo de persona que…!

—¡…muerde-almohadas! ¡Puñetero! ¡MARICÓN!

—¡… valiente, y debería agradecerle cada sacrificio que hace, porque al final todos resultaremos beneficiados con la muerte del Señor Os…!

—¡PUTO!

Draco no lo soportó más. En contra de todo buen juicio, sacó su varita de la túnica y de un rápido movimiento cogió al duende del cogote, acercándolo más a él y encajándole la varita en el cuello.

—Se lo advierto, Gutdrak… —dijo con voz calma pero helada—, una sola ofensa más en contra de Potter y no respondo. No le contaré a él una palabra de lo que usted ha dicho, sobre todo porque quiero creer que es su estado alcoholizado lo que lo lleva a pronunciarse así… Pero quiero que se calle YA. Ni. Una. Palabra. Más.

Gutdrak, sudando la gota gorda bajo la explícita amenaza de Draco, se quedó en silencio al fin, sólo mirándolo con profunda diversión. Repugnado, Draco lo soltó, asegurándose de hacerlo con la fuerza suficiente como para que el duende rebotara y se golpeara con la pared que estaba detrás de él.

—¿Me va a llevar con Potter, sí o no? —preguntó Draco agriamente y sin guardar la varita.

La sonrisa socarrona del duende se acrecentó muchísimo más.

—¿Te mueres por ser su perra, verdad?

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —exclamó Draco fuera de sí, apuntándole de nuevo con la varita, deseando con todas sus fuerzas pegarle la lengua al paladar, dejarlo mudo y no tener que seguir oyendo sus impertinentes groserías. Sin embargo, no quería echar a perder la misión; tenía que llegar con Potter a como diera lugar, y si soportar a ese asqueroso bicho era la única manera...

Se contuvo, respirando lentamente y bajando la varita. Al fin, suspiró con profundidad y se guardó su instrumento mágico en la túnica, desviando la mirada.

—Lo que yo vaya a hacer con Potter no es asunto suyo, Gutdrak. Cumpla con su parte, cualquiera que esta sea, y déjeme en paz.

—Pero dime, Draco —continuó torturándolo el duende, hablando detrás suyo pues Draco se había girado para darle la espalda—. ¿Realmente Potter te gusta tanto como para dejarte follar por él? ¿Ya no te van las brujas? ¿Ya no prefieres las tetas, redondas y bonitas, y las perfumadas vaginas?

Draco torció el gesto ante semejantes palabras, preguntándose si todos los duendes sostendrían siempre temas de conversación de ese tipo o si sólo Gutdrak sería así de vulgar.

—Eso es algo que no le incumbe, tal como se lo he dicho con anterioridad —respondió Draco, tragándose la humillación y deseando salir de eso cuanto antes.

—Por supuesto que me incumbe —afirmó Gutdrak de manera enérgica y quien de pronto ya no parecía tan ebrio como al principio— ¿Te gusta Potter, sí o no?

Tanta insistencia consiguió que algo hiciera clic en la cabeza de Draco. Tal vez todo eso no era más que una prueba para demostrar su fidelidad hacia Potter y su pandilla. Tal vez el duende sólo lo estaba catando para descubrir si era de fiar o no. Entonces, para completar su misión, quizá Draco tenía que mostrarse como un arrastrado enamorado de Potter, igual como todo el mundo en la Orden del Fénix, ¿no? Convencido de que de eso se trataba, Draco se giró hacia el duende.

—La verdad —dijo en un fingido tono que esperaba demostrara timidez—, sí me gusta mucho. Y por supuesto que me gustaría ser su perra, ¿a quién no? —Draco casi suelta la carcajada ante la cara de sorpresa que puso Gutdrak por sus palabras. Era todo un poema. Seguro que nunca se imaginó que Draco admitiría algo así—. Pero, por favor, Gutdrak —le suplicó Draco poniendo las manos juntas en un gesto de ruego—, ¡no se lo diga a nadie! ¡Mucho menos a Harry, que me moriría de la vergüenza!

—¿A-ahora hasta le llamas Harry? —tartamudeó Gutdrak, a todas luces bastante desconcertado.

Draco se rascó la nuca pero no dijo más. Sólo se encogió de hombros. Gutdrak lo miró largamente, como si sopesara lo recién dicho por él y todavía no terminara de creerlo. Al final, reanudó el camino por el oscuro callejón.

—Sígueme, Malfoy. Te llevaré con él.

* * *

—¡Aprisa, aprisa, que se me acaba el tiempo! —le masculló Gutdrak a Draco mientras le sostenía abierta una puerta para que pudiera entrar. Draco se introdujo en aquel tenebroso edificio, sabiendo que si era una trampa no tendría ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

—Ya voy —se quejó mientras el duende lo empujaba hacia dentro para cerrar la puerta—. Después de que parecía que a usted no le importaba perder los minutos discutiendo sobre los gustos sexuales de la gente, ahora resulta que _se le acaba el tiempo… —_dijo Draco de mala manera. Por toda respuesta, Gutdrak lo empujó más poniendo sus flacuchas manos de dedos largos sobre el trasero de Draco—. ¡Oiga! —le gritó éste, manoteando hacia atrás para quitárselo de encima.

Gutdrak soltó una risita.

—Nada mal, nada mal. Ahora veo por qué Harry está loco por ti y hasta te sueña por las noches, Malfoy. Con un culo así…

Draco se paralizó en el sitio. Lentamente se giró hacia atrás, incrédulo y necesitando comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que sus oídos le estaban diciendo, pues aquellas palabras ya no habían sido dichas por la voz de Gutdrak, sino por la de otra persona que Draco hacía mucho no veía, pero que no podría olvidar jamás, y mucho menos había olvidado durante ese día en el que no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en él y en Potter, juntos allá afuera, cumpliendo alguna misión y haciendo quién sabe qué cosas más.

—Longbottom —dijo Draco en voz baja, mirando al chico de Gryffindor que había ocupado tan testarudamente sus últimos pensamientos y que en ese momento se aparecía ante él.

Con una enorme sonrisa en la cara que lo hacía más digno de pertenecer a Slytherin que a ninguna otra casa, Longbottom estaba quitándose a toda prisa las ahora diminutas ropas que lo había vestido cuando había sido el duende Gutdrak. Draco todavía no terminaba de asimilar el giro en la situación, cuando Longbottom ya se había quedado totalmente desnudo enfrente de él.

—Malfoy —saludó Longbottom con voz divertida—. ¿Trajiste la espada? —preguntó sin más y como si no hubieran estado conversando durante todo el camino.

De repente, el peso de todo lo que le había confesado al que él había creído un simple duende ebrio, azotó a Draco con intensidad. _Oh, por toda la sagrada mierda del universo…_, fue lo único que pudo pensar.

—¿La espada? —preguntó sin estar muy seguro a qué se refería aquel chico desnudo que había sido su compañero en el colegio, y que ahora, según podía apreciar Draco, ya no tenía nada de obeso. Ginny había tenido razón, caramba… Longbottom estaba mejor que nunca, mucho mejor que cualquier otro chico que Draco hubiese visto desnudo en las duchas. Una dolorosa punzada atravesó el alma de Draco ante el descubrimiento. Ahora comprendía por qué Potter gustaba de él.

—Sí, Malfoy, la espada —respondió Longbottom, evidentemente encontrando todo aquello muy gracioso, pues no dejaba de sonreír— Una cosa que es como un cuchillo pero más grandote, y de plata, y que tiene unas letras que dicen Go…

—¡Cierra la boca, Longbottom! —explotó Draco, la furia sustituyendo la vergüenza y la sorpresa— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Malditos duendes y malditos Gryffindors! ¡Sí, sí traigo la jodida espada, y también traigo un mensaje para Potter! —Longbottom abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero Draco no se lo permitió. Continuó berrando a sus anchas—: ¡Además, sólo se entregaré la espada a Potter en persona, Longbottom, y a nadie más! Así que no me moveré de aquí hasta que lo…

—¿Malfoy?

La voz de Potter, llegada a oídos de Draco desde algún lugar atrás de su espalda, interrumpió su berrinche y lo dejó congelado en su lugar. Draco abrió mucho los ojos sin dejar de mirar a Longbottom y casi deseando arrojarse a sus pies para suplicarle que no fuera a decir nada de lo que habían hablado entre los dos.

—Neville, ¿qué hace Malfoy aquí? —preguntó Harry en tono nervioso.

Longbottom tuvo el descaro de soltar una risita. Draco meneó casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza en un suplicante gesto negativo, sin dejar de mirar al cabrón, rogándole que tuviera piedad de su alma.

—Es el enviado de Lupin, Harry— respondió Longbottom sin dejar de ver a Draco a los ojos y mostrándole toda la burla de la que era capaz. Venganza segura por todo lo que Draco le había hecho en el colegio—. Parece que no encontró a nadie mejor para mandarnos algo tan valioso como la espada. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Draco enrojeció y entrecerró los ojos, aún sin el valor para volverse y mirar a Potter.

—Neville… —dijo Potter en tono de advertencia—, ya te he dicho muchas veces que…

Longbottom suspiró exageradamente interrumpiendo a Potter. Comenzó a caminar, pasando junto a Draco y mostrándole su esplendorosa desnudez sin ningún pudor.

—Ya, ya sé, Harry. Ahórrate tu letanía acerca de las virtudes de Malfoy.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos ante ese comentario, pero continuó sin poderse mover. ¿Letanía de virtudes? ¿En verdad Potter tenía algo bueno qué decir acerca de él? Y Ginny le había asegurado que Potter siempre lo defendía de todos los demás…

Sumido en esos muy agradables pensamientos, Draco se quedó muy quieto y mirando fijamente el pedazo de muro que tenía ante él y donde un momento antes Longbottom había estado parado quitándose la ropa mugrosa del duende Gutdrak. Insisto. Eso era demasiado _astuto _para haber sido la idea de un Gryffindor. ¿Longbottom habría estado usando multiugos? ¿A quién se le habría ocurrido hacerse pasar por un duende borracho? Draco arqueó una ceja cambiando de parecer y concluyendo que tal vez eso no era tan astuto como parecía en un principio.

—¿Y Gutdrak? —escuchó Draco que Longbottom le preguntaba a Potter. Los dos estaban en algún punto indeterminado de ese oscuro caserón, justo detrás de Draco, charlando en voz baja. _Multijugos, entonces, _pensó Draco al darse cuenta que Gutdrak sí existía en verdad.

—En su cuarto, ahogado de borracho, como siempre —respondió Potter con un tono extraño en la voz—. Hermione está con él y Ron salió a buscar lo que ya sabes. ¿Todo salió bien en el banco?

—Sí, sí, como siempre —contestó Longbottom a su vez, con voz bastante fastidiada—. Ya sabes que los duendes en Gringotts desprecian tanto al inútil de Gutdrak que ni siquiera me dirigen la palabra. Simplemente, me dejan ir y venir por todo el banco sin hacer preguntas.

—Entonces, ¿conseguiste entrar a la cámara…? —La voz de Potter fue bajando de volumen hasta convertirse en un susurro que Draco no alcanzaba a descifrar. Longbottom le respondió algo en la misma forma, y Draco supuso que los dos chicos estarían conversando algo que no deseaban que él escuchara. O tal vez, para su enorme deshonra, Longbottom le estaría contando a Potter su anterior conversación.

Cautelosamente, Draco se atrevió a mirar por encima de su hombro. Tal como lo había imaginado, Potter y Longbottom estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, y el segundo todavía seguía en cueros. Potter no se mostraba impresionado en absoluto por ese hecho, lo que sólo ocasionó que un amargo sentimiento de rabia y desazón invadiera el corazón de Draco. Seguramente los dos eran amantes tan regulares que Potter estaba acostumbrado a verlo así en su desnudez total.

Draco desvió la mirada antes de que algún gesto de amargura en su cara pudiera traicionarlo. No quería que Potter notara lo mucho que lo afectaba verlo así, tan íntimo y desenvuelto con Longbottom. Y mucho menos ahora que había visto que éste era atractivo y deseable, y que Draco le había asegurado que a él le gustaba Potter, y que lo había defendido de los insultos de Gutdrak-que-no-es-Gutdrak-sino-Longbottom probándolo en las calles oscuras del Callejón Knockturn. Grandísima mierda.

Potter y Longbottom continuaron susurrándose por algunos momentos más, y de repente todo se silenció. Draco continuó parado como monigote, sin tener idea de qué hacer. Arrojar la espada al suelo y salir corriendo le parecía la opción más apetecible y mejor.

Estaba a punto de levantar la mano para sacar la espada de su escondite, cuando unos dedos toquetearon su hombro con leves golpecitos.

De un brinco, Draco se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Potter. Con un rápido escaneo por la habitación, que ahora que miraba bien se daba cuenta era una acogedora sala de estar, Draco se percató de que Longbottom ya no estaba a la vista. Piadosamente, al fin parecía haber ido a vestirse. Era obvio que aún había un poco de justicia divina en el mundo.

Pero no pudo desviar la mirada de la cara de Potter por mucho tiempo. Después de todo, lo tenía plantado frente a él a menos de unos cuantos centímetros. La intensidad con que esos ojos verdes y miopes lo estaban observando, lo asustó.

—Yo tampoco tengo ropa y no me ando paseando desnudo por todos lados, Potter —balbuceó a toda prisa, nervioso en extremo y sabiendo que, aunque tenía ante él lo que había deseado tanto, de repente ya no encontraba qué hacer con eso—. Ya recordarás que prefiero usar tu espantoso guardarropa en vez de andar en cueros, y no porque yo sea feo, no señor. Lo que pasa es que yo sí tengo dignidad, no como tus amigos. Imagino que la ropa apestosa de un duende no será mejor opción que la ropa de Weasley, pero…

—Malfoy… —lo interrumpió Potter, sonriendo de una manera muy _rara _que aterrorizó a Draco—. Cállate, por amor a lo más sagrado.

—Pero, pero…

Entonces, Potter le puso las manos sobre los hombros y lo acercó a él. Draco abrió la boca de la sorpresa, pero Potter la abrió más cuando la hoja de la espada que Draco tenía bajo la túnica le lastimó al presionarse contra ella.

—¡Merlín! —gritó Potter mientras se movía hacia atrás—. ¿Qué demonios traes ahí?

Draco se abrió la túnica con dedos temblorosos. Potter abrió mucho los ojos cuando miró la brillante espada de plata.

—Ah —fue todo lo que dijo. Dio un paso hacia Draco, le sacó la espada del cinto y la colocó sobre un sillón cercano.

Draco lo miró hacer todo eso sabiendo que debía haber aprovechado el momento para escapar. Pero no lo hizo. Y cuando Potter volvió a tomarlo de los hombros y lo acercó a él, supo que ya ni tenía caso pensar en fugas imposibles. No cuando lo que él deseaba era quedarse y dejar que Potter hiciera cualquier cosa con él. Lo deseaba tanto, que dejó de importarle si se tratara de simple curiosidad por saber o si era porque realmente lo estaba anhelando. Con toda su alma.


	4. Cuarta Parte

**Capítulo 4**

Potter sujetó a Draco de los hombros, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos como buscando en ellos la respuesta a una pregunta todavía no formulada. Draco tragó, esperando lo que sea que fuera a suceder y dejando todo en manos del moreno. Así, creía él, podría echarle toda la culpa después. Alegar que simplemente se había dejado llevar por la curiosidad que sentía y por la alevosía y ventaja del Gryffindor.

Pero, si a Draco le había pasado por la cabeza que Potter iba a besarlo —aunque no fuese plenamente consciente de ello—, no pudo entonces llevarse un chasco mayor, porque lo único que el cretino hacía era apretar los delicados hombros de Draco de manera nada amable. Tan duro, que Draco tuvo que reprimir un gemido de dolor.

Confundido y ligeramente asustado, Draco estaba comenzando a preguntarse si acaso ese tipo de demostraciones tan brutas sería el común denominador en las relaciones entre gays, cuando se percató de que la cara de Potter y todo su lenguaje corporal parecían demostrar más disgusto que placer por verlo ahí con él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, fuera del cuartel? —le preguntó Potter de repente, en un tono más duro del que había empleado mientras hablaba con Longbottom. _Mucho más _duro.

Entonces y muy a su pesar, Draco tuvo que reconocer que aquello no era el abrazo de cálida bienvenida que había estado esperando, sino todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Draco, empezando a enfurecerse cuando el agarre de Potter amenazó con arrancarle los brazos del tronco—. ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¿No es obvio que…?

—¿Cómo _te has atrevido _a salir de Grimmauld Place? —lo atajó Potter con brusquedad, usando un tono de voz que Draco no le había escuchado jamás. Al menos, no cuando se dirigía a él. Algo así como una rara mezcla de rabia, preocupación y ansiedad—. ¿_Quién_ te ha dejado salir?

Draco, bastante enojado ya, metió las manos entre los dos y, apoyándolas en el pecho de Potter, lo empujó, alejándolo de él y consiguiendo que lo soltara.

—¡Lupin y Snape! —le gritó en respuesta, no deseando reconocer que le dolía aquel recibimiento cuando, por un momento, había cruzado por su mente que Potter iba a llenarlo de besos—. ¡Ellos fueron los que me mandaron aquí! Y no es como si esté pensando en escaparme, te lo ase…

—¿LUPIN Y SNAPE? —repitió Potter, incrédulo e interrumpiendo a Draco otra vez. Éste comenzó a temer seriamente por su integridad, ya que Potter parecía arder en furia. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y los ojos verdes le brillaban amenazadores. Draco se alejó un paso de él, por si las dudas—. Pe-pero, ¿SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS, O QUÉ? —continuó bramando Potter, tartamudeando a causa del enojo.

—_¿Locos?_ —preguntó Draco casi como para él mismo, antes de soltar un largo bufido de desprecio. ¿En serio Potter creía que había que estar _loco _para confiarle una misión?

De repente se encontró con unas ganas locas de estar encerrado de nuevo en Grimmauld Place. La decepción que sentía lo estaba lastimando como nunca se imaginó que podía doler el rechazo de otro ser humano, y vaya que en su vida se había visto repudiado por muchísima gente como para haber desarrollado cierta inmunidad contra el sentimiento.

—¡SÍ! ¡LOCOS! —respondió Potter aún chillando con todas sus fuerzas. Draco dio otro paso hacia atrás, aguantándose las ganas de sacar la varita para callarlo—. Si no, ¿cómo explicar que hayan permitido que salieras del cuartel? ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando? —Potter miró hacia la espada y la señaló antes de añadir con voz estrangulada—: ¡Y sobre todo, cargando contigo un objeto como ÉSE!

Sin despegar la mirada del energúmeno de pelo negro y gafas que tenía frente a él, Draco se odió a él mismo por sentirse como se sentía, y se odió aún más al recordar que había creído que Potter se lo llevaría a la cama apenas lo tuviera al alcance de su mano. Le parecía increíble que ahora estuviera dudando de su lealtad cuando Ginny le había contado que él mismo había sido de los primeros de la Orden del Fénix en tenerle confianza y en defenderlo ante los demás.

Fue entonces cuando Draco lo comprendió todo, y al hacerlo, casi pudo sentir que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas: la muy zorra lo había engañado. Seguramente se trataba de otra de las malditas bromas que solía gastarle con tanto entusiasmo.

Odió a Ginny Weasley por haberle mentido, tanto como se odiaba a él mismo por haberle creído.

—En tiempos de guerra surge la necesidad de confiar en gente con la que jamás te imaginaste que confraternizarías, Potter —dijo Draco en voz baja, peleándose ante la abrumadora sensación de desilusión que lo embargaba. Nunca se había sentido así y en lo único que podía pensar era en salir del sitio lo más rápido posible—. Y no, yo no lo llamaría locura. Simplemente, es el sentido común de reconocer a un mago capaz y leal cuando se tiene a la vista… —Miró despectivamente a Potter antes de finalizar—: Cualidad de la que tú careces, como resulta obvio.

Sin darle tiempo al otro de seguir gritándole, Draco se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa y muy resueltamente hacia la puerta.

—¡Draco! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —rugió el otro.

Temblando de la rabia, Draco se giró para encararlo.

—¡Para ti soy Malfoy, maldita sea! ¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME DRACO!—Potter lo miró atónito y Draco continuó sin hacer pausas, ni siquiera para respirar—: ¡Me voy porque ya no tengo más que hacer aquí! ¡Mi misión era traerte esa espada y la he cumplido cabalmente, a pesar de las serias dudas que puedas tener y de lo mucho que no estés de acuerdo con la decisión de Lupin y Snape! Y ahora, con tu permiso o sin él, me regreso al cuartel, hecho del que también tienes dudas, aparentemente, y que por cierto me brinda la oportunidad de decirte que ¡ME IMPORTA UN SOBERANO GUSARAJO LO QUE PIENSES DE MÍ! —Potter abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero Draco continuó sin darle oportunidad—: Cumpliré cualquier cosa que se me mande a hacer: Limpiar la mierda de Kreacher, colarme entre las filas del Señor Tenebroso, seducir a algún troll a cambio de información… ¡Cualquier cosa, ¿lo oyes?! ¡Cualquier cosa será preferible a volver a trabajar contigo y tener que mirar tu horrible cara de zoquete!

Potter, en el colmo de la necedad, negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No, de ninguna manera te irás. Pronto oscurecerá, y… No, no puedo permitirlo. Te quedarás a dormir con nosotros, y mañana podrás irte. Yo mismo te escoltaré al cuartel.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Quedarme a dormir? _¿Con ustedes? _—Se rió, fingiendo burla y desprecio cuando muy en el fondo sabía que justamente eso era lo que tanto había deseado inicialmente. Pero en ese momento ya no quería estar cerca de Potter. No quería quedarse ni un momento más a su lado sabiendo que desconfiaba de él, sabiendo que dormiría bajo el mismo techo que Potter, pero que éste estaría acostado con Longbottom, y no… Draco no quería. _No quería_—. Absolutamente, no —le respondió con fingida voz dura, su corazón haciéndose añicos por culpa del anterior pensamiento—. Yo me voy en este mismo momento. Si tienes algún inconveniente, te sugiero que mandes una misiva al departamento de quejas de la Orden. Si es que tienen alguno.

Diciendo eso, volvió a girarse y a caminar rumbo a la puerta. Llegó ante ella y levantó la mano para coger la perilla.

—_¡Fermaportus! _—gritó Potter detrás de Draco, y entonces la puerta emitió un ruido de succión al tiempo que se sellaba, volviéndose imposible de abrir. Al menos, no sin magia.

Contando hasta mil para lograr contenerse de sacar su propia varita y asesinar al Niño Dorado, Draco se dio la media vuelta con la mayor lentitud que pudo. Potter lo estaba viendo con una expresión de desesperación en los ojos, el rostro sonrojado y la respiración agitada; su mano derecha sosteniendo fuertemente la varita y aún apuntándole a la puerta.

—He dicho que no sales de aquí hasta mañana y así será, Malfoy —afirmó Potter con decisión, su aura mágica casi visible y pulsante, tanto que Draco juraba que podía percibirla—. Te guste o no.

Draco lo observó entrecerrando los ojos y deseándole una estadía muy larga en cada uno de todos los infiernos por los que Dante había tenido el honor de pasar. Suspirando profundamente como un recurso para tranquilizarse, Draco se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de su túnica y sacó su apreciada varita.

—Me temo que no —siseó mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta. Acto seguido, ejecutó un _Finite _no verbal, eliminado así el anterior encantamiento sellador de Potter—. Por muy "elegido" que seas, Potter, harías bien en recordar que soy tu aliado, no tu subordinado. No eres mi jefe ni nunca lo serás, así que ni se te ocurra volver a darme una orden, ¿escuchaste?

La cara de asombro que Potter puso no tenía precio; parecía realmente anonadado de que Draco le hablara de esa manera, de que no lo idolatrara como los demás. Bueno, pero eso no era extraño, así había sido las cosas entre ellos desde el colegio. O tal vez, lo que sucedía era que Potter no dominaba los encantamientos no verbales tan bien como él, y por eso se sorprendía. O tal vez…

—Harry, Gutdrak está babeando tanto que me preo… Oh.

Granger acababa de entrar a la sala de estar, interrumpiendo su frase al ver a Draco. Parpadeó un par de veces, pero se recuperó con rapidez

—Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó la chica con genuino interés y, a diferencia de Potter, de manera mucho más amable. Draco, que no tenía ganas de volver a dar explicaciones, se sintió enormemente fastidiado por la pregunta. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Granger reparó en la varita que traía en la mano y, al igual que Potter, abrió mucho los ojos con evidente asombro—. ¡Tu varita, Malfoy! ¿Te han levantado ya la prohibición de usarla?

_Ah._

Sintiéndose como un idiota, Draco levantó su mano derecha, mirando a su varita como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Justamente eso mismo pensaba preguntarte, Malfoy —comentó Potter con un ligero dejo de amargura en la voz—. No sabía que traías varita —sentenció, cargando cada palabra con enorme significación. Significación que Draco comprendió perfectamente.

Se quedó de una pieza sin saber qué decir, y por más de una buena razón. Porque, en primer lugar y para su infinito desconcierto, Granger parecía feliz de que tuviera de nuevo su varita con él. Y en segundo lugar, porque eso le recordaba que ninguno de ellos estaba enterado de que Snape se la había devuelto. Y _eso_, válgame todos los trolls del mundo en tutú, explicaba _muchísimas_ cosas…

Draco dejó de admirar a su varita y buscó la mirada de Potter, sintiéndose súbitamente halagado al comprender el porqué de la reacción del otro. Y Potter, a juzgar por la expresión de angustia que tenía en la cara, también parecía haber entendido por qué Draco estaba fuera de Grimmauld Place y el motivo por el que se había ofendido tanto ante sus gritos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Draco al darse cuenta de que Potter no había dudado de su lealtad ni había creído que escaparía al salir de ahí, sino que había temido por su bienestar porque pensaba que andaba desarmado. Incluso se había indignado contra Lupin, a quien admiraba y respetaba tanto, y todo porque Draco le preocupaba.

El rubio sintió que comenzaba a acalorarse, todavía no muy seguro de poder creer en las evidencias que demostraban que él le importaba a Potter.

—Yo… —comenzó Draco, mirando fijamente a Potter pero hablando con Granger—. Sí, bueno… se puede decir que fue Snape quien decidió devolvérmela, considerando que ya era hora de que hiciera algo útil para la Orden en vez de pasarme la vida vagando por Grimmauld Place. Y Lupin, necesitando a alguien que les trajera la espada, pues… no objetó mucho al respecto.

Granger desvió la mirada, buscando por la sala. Sus ojos se posaron en la espada y los abrió todavía más, si acaso eso era posible. Una enorme sonrisa iluminó su cara.

—¡Harry! —exclamó, llamando la atención del otro, quien hasta ese momento no había tenido ojos más que para Draco—. ¡La espada! Ahora ya podremos entrar al banco a terminar con _aquello. _¿No es genial?

—Sí-sí, claro —asintió Potter—. Genial.

—Harry y yo sabíamos que serías de gran ayuda, Malfoy —le dijo ella a Draco—. Nos parecía un desperdicio que te tuvieran encerrado en Grimmauld Place como si fueras un prisionero, considerando tu talento. ¡Me alegra que hayas venido!

La chica parecía realmente aliviada de que Draco estuviera ahí con ellos, y éste se imaginó que era porque así tendrían muchas más probabilidades de salir con vida de cualquier misión al ponerlo a él al frente cual vulgar carne de cañón. Justo estaba abriendo la boca para decirlo, cuando lo pensó de nuevo y la cerró rápidamente sin decir ni pío. No había ido hasta ahí para terminar insultando a Granger con algún comentario mordaz, y así, perder su oportunidad con Potter.

_Dios, ¿por qué continúo pensando que tengo una "oportunidad" con Potter?, _se reprendió a él mismo, enojado y clavando la mirada en el suelo.

Un tenso silencio se extendió en la sala, Granger mirando a uno y a otro chico con gesto inquisitivo. Draco no entendía por qué estaba prolongando su estadía ahí; tendría que haber sido más sensato y orgulloso y haberse ido de inmediato, ahora que podía hacerlo. Pero no lo hizo.

—Me preguntaba… —comenzó a decir Granger, y Draco levantó la mirada—, si alguno de ustedes podría ayudarme con Gutdrak. Tengo verdadero miedo que se ahogue con sus babas, y además, estoy harta de ejecutar hechizos de limpieza en su cama y en su almohada. ¡Es un desastre!

—Hay un encantamiento que… —empezó a decir Draco casi sin pensar, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Pero cuando toda la atención de Granger y de Potter estuvieron sobre él, se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para quedarse callado—. Um, como decía, hay un encantamiento que mi tía Bellatrix solía hacerle a su marido para que no roncara ni babeara durante el sueño. Es un poco _agresivo, _pero muy efectivo —finalizó, sofocando una risita al recordar lo mucho que lo divertía mirar cuando Bella se lo hacía a Rodolphus. Era inevitable que se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria.

Para su enorme sorpresa, Potter sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Agresivo? Si tú lo calificas de esa manera, seguro que debe ser un tipo de tortura medieval.

Casi sin proponérselo, Draco también sonrió.

—Exageras, Potter. Es un simple sellamiento de paladar y labios, básicamente. Casi lo mismo que tú acabas de hacer con esta indefensa puerta.

—Malfoy, eso suena justamente como lo que necesito. ¿Podrías…? —preguntó Granger, interrumpiéndose como si no se atreviera a pedirle el favor a Draco. Sin embargo, lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, recordándole a éste lo mucho que se preocupaba por criaturas tan detestables e inferiores como duendes y elfos. Si por Draco hubiese sido, no se molestaría en cuidar a un duende ebrio para evitar que se ahogase con su propia saliva como ella lo estaba haciendo.

—Claro —respondió, imaginando que ese era el tipo de misiones desagradables que Snape le había comentado a veces tendría que cumplir para la Orden—. Sólo llévame con él, y asunto resuelto. Te enseñaré a ejecutarlo para que tú misma puedas hacérselo.

—¡Magnífico! —chilló ella, entusiasmada de más. Draco se imaginó que no tenían demasiadas diversiones en esa casa olvidada del Callejón Knockturn si reaccionaban así a un simple encantamiento realizado por él.

Pobrecillos. Después de eso, nadie podría decir que Draco Malfoy no era un alma caritativa.

Granger le pidió que lo acompañara y luego caminó alegremente hacia el interior de la casa. Al seguir a Granger rumbo al cuarto del duende, Draco pasó junto a Potter. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero Draco pudo ver de reojo la enorme sonrisa que el otro le dedicó. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que malgastar su magia con un duende borracho podía retribuirle cosas mucho más gratificantes que el efusivo agradecimiento de Granger.

*

No había transcurrido ni una hora cuando aquel pequeño grupo de rebeldes ya había aceptado a Draco como uno de los suyos. Bueno, al menos Potter y Granger parecían sinceramente contentos con su presencia, como si todo ese tiempo lo hubiesen estado esperando o como si por fin se hubiesen enterado del tipazo que en verdad era Draco. Longbottom, por su parte, lucía resignado y casi indiferente, y Weasley no tuvo más remedio que tragarse sus gruñidos y murmuraciones a partir del momento en que Granger se encerró con él en uno de los cuartos y lo riñó a gritos durante un cuarto de hora.

A pesar de saber que se merecía todos los honores, Draco se resistía a aceptar aquella amable acogida así de fácil. Su lado Slytherin le susurraba de manera cruel e implacable que, si lo estaban tolerando ahí con ellos, lo hacían por conveniencia más que por simpatía u por otra razón.

La acalorada discusión que había sostenido con Potter un par de horas antes pareció sepultarse rápidamente en el olvido de ambos. Ni Draco mencionó de nuevo que se marcharía, ni Potter volvió a preguntarle nada al respecto, aunque Draco no estaba muy seguro si no lo hacía porque ya había dado el asunto por zanjado o porque estaba esperando para pillarlo a solas y hablar con él. Sólo pensar en esas palabras juntas ("Potter", "pillarlo", y "a solas"), hacía que el corazón de Draco se acelerase hasta que la taquicardia se volvía francamente insoportable. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si pasaría la noche ahí.

Sin embargo, Granger y Longbottom comenzaron a preparar la cena contando a Draco como un comensal más sin ni siquiera preguntar si se quedaría o no. Parecían darlo por hecho, así que Draco también lo aceptó como tal.

*

Sentado en la sala con Potter y Weasley mientras los otros cocinaban, Draco fue informado escuetamente de que al siguiente día entrarían todos ellos al banco para destruir cierto artefacto de Señor Tenebroso que sólo podía ser dañado con la espada de Gryffindor. No compartieron más detalles con él y Draco no insistió; eran secretos a los que ni Lupin ni Snape tenían acceso, por lo que ni siquiera se sintió ofendido. Todo lo contrario, Draco disfrutó muchísimo de aquella breve charla, sobre todo porque la cara de enfado que Weasley tenía era todo un poema, y ni hablar de las continuas defensas que Potter hacía de él cuando Weasley se ponía pesado. Música celestial para los oídos de Draco.

Éste no se había sentido tan satisfecho de él mismo desde aquel día que había conseguido reparar el armario evanescente en Hogwarts. Simplemente, era genial ser considerado un miembro de valía, y más por el mismo Potter. Si todos los meses que permaneció encerrado en Grimmauld Place junto con Ginny y Molly Weasley habían sido el pago por esos momentos de placer, Draco aceptaba de buena gana el costo. Valía la pena. Estar cerca de Potter mientras éste se deshacía en alabanzas hacia él, valía la pena.

Tal vez jamás lo reconocería, pero Draco se moría por quedarse a solas con Potter. Sin embargo, Weasley no mostró señales de querer abandonar la sala.

Finalmente, Granger los llamó a cenar, y Draco pasó la cena completa intentando captar alguna mirada furtiva que Potter dirigiera hacia él, pero, para su profunda indignación, el moreno parecía haber perdido cualquier interés en Draco. Mantuvo sus ojos clavados en el plato de guisado el tiempo completo, aparentemente sumido en alguna conflictiva cavilación. Su ceño fruncido daba muestras de ello.

Durante la cena, Granger, que hablaba hasta por los codos y parecía ser quien se hacía cargo de los menesteres domésticos, puso a Draco al tanto de que la propiedad pertenecía a la familia Longbottom, pero que su presencia ahí era un secreto hasta para la abuela de Neville. Además, Granger le comunicó que el inmueble sólo contaba con tres cuartos, explicándole que uno de ellos estaba enteramente reservado para mantener a Gutdrak a buen resguardo. El duende, que estaba colaborando con la Orden a cambio de whisky de fuego ilimitado, sólo se despertaba para emborracharse y volverse a dormir. Las otras habitaciones estaban ocupadas por ellos, le dijo Granger, y —en medio de un sonrojo impresionante al que también se le sumó Weasley—, susurró en voz baja que uno era para ella y su novio pelirrojo, y que en el último dormirían Potter y Longbottom.

Un doloroso vuelco en el estómago sacudió a Draco al oír eso, y las náuseas subsecuentes casi provocaron que vomitara su recién devorada cena sobre la mesa. Dirigió una rápida y breve mirada hacia Potter, descubriendo que éste parecía más inmerso en su plato de comida que un momento antes. Longbottom, en cambio, lucía una sonrisa endiablada y espectacular. Draco tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de hablar.

—No te hagas problemas, Granger —consiguió decir al fin—. Sólo pasaré esta noche aquí. Perfectamente puedo dormir en la sala.

—Oh, no, Malfoy —repuso ella—. El sillón no es lo suficientemente cómodo. Yo podría dormir con Gutdrak; en su cuarto hay una cama que no es usada por nadie. Tú puedes dormir con Ron…

—¿QUÉ? —gritó la comadreja, mirando atónito hacia su novia—. ¡De ninguna manera, Hermione! Ni tú dormirás con ese bicho ni yo dormiré con… este otro bicho.

—¡Ron! —gritó Granger a su vez—. ¡Por favor, no comiences de nuevo!

—¡Que sea él quien duerma con Gutdrak! —chilló Weasley como un niño pequeño.

—Yo lo haré —los interrumpió Potter con voz calma. Draco no lo miró. Simplemente, no podía hacerlo, no después de saber que continuaba siendo el amante de Longbottom a pesar de lo que le había dicho en Grimmauld Place.

_Vaya con el valiente donjuán_, pensaba Draco, _tratando de seducirme cuando está de novio con otro. Pero, no es como si eso debiera importarme, ¿o sí?, _luchaba frenéticamente por convencerse._ Después de todo, lo mío sólo es curiosidad_.

—Dormiré con Gutdrak, y le cederé a Malfoy mi cama —continuó diciendo Potter, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento. Draco podía sentir sus ojos fijos en él pero, tercamente, se negó a dignar a Potter con una mirada suya—. Después de lo que ha hecho por nosotros, no es justo que pase la noche con ese saco de babas ruidoso y apestoso.

Un momento de silencio se extendió en el comedor, y Draco lo tomó como señal de que todos estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho por el héroe. Entonces, Draco iba a pasar la noche con Longbottom. Frunció el ceño; eso era mucho más que irónico, era humillante. Pero al menos le quedaría la certeza de que él y Potter no estarían haciendo el amor mientras Draco dormía bajo el mismo techo. _Alegre consuelo, _pensó con enorme amargura y deseando fervientemente poder encontrarse en cualquier otro sitio del planeta o del universo.

Tragó el doloroso nudo que desde hacía rato se le había formado en la garganta. No tenía idea de cómo estaba logrando contener la cena en su estómago.

—No, Harry —dijo Longbottom de repente, provocando que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia él—. Tú eres muy valioso como para pasar la noche con ese duende malnacido. Yo no me fío de sus borracheras. Es capaz de despertar a media noche y tratar de asesinarte mientras duermes por tratar de robarte la espada. Mejor lo haré yo.

—Neville, no soy un bebé para no… —comenzó a discutir Potter, pero Longbottom lo atajó.

—Nada, Harry. Tú dormirás con Malfoy, yo con Gutdrak. Punto final. Cada uno vigilará a su sospechoso, ¿no crees que eso será lo más conveniente?

Draco se sonrojó violentamente ante lo dicho por Longbottom, aunque no comprendía totalmente a qué se refería. Agachó la cara y no se sintió con ánimo de continuar sentado ahí un momento más, todo el optimismo y alegría que había sentido una hora antes desvaneciéndose a la velocidad del rayo de su alma Se levantó y se disculpó en voz baja:

—Con su permiso, me retiro. Voy al… —señaló con un dedo hacia donde estaba el baño. Incapaz de mirar a Potter o a Longbottom a la cara, se concentró en Granger (algo que jamás se habría creído capaz de hacer)—. Eh… gracias por la cena, Granger. De verdad, agradezco tu hospitalidad.

Sin esperar respuesta, huyó a toda velocidad hacia el baño. Ahí se mantuvo encerrado hasta que un furioso Weasley golpeó la puerta y le "pidió amablemente" que saliera de ahí y les diera oportunidad a los demás de entrar. Al menos Weasley tuvo la delicadeza (de muy mala gana, por cierto) de señalarle la habitación donde se suponía iba a dormir, lugar a donde Draco se dirigió casi corriendo y rogando para que Potter no estuviera todavía ahí.

*

No le costó ningún trabajo adivinar cuál era la cama de Potter. Sobre ella reposaba el mismo pijama que el mago había estado usando las pocas noches que había dormido en la misma recámara de Draco, allá en Grimmauld Place. Una indeseable y abochornante sensación de nostalgia invadió a Draco antes de que pudiera evitarlo. ¡Qué lejanos le parecían ahora aquellos tiempos en que el mayor logro de su día consistía en besuquearse con la pelirroja Weasley, sin enterarse de que, si Potter se ponía verde de celos, era por Draco y no por Ginny! Le costaba aceptar no haberlo descubierto antes y que hubiera sido la misma chica quien se lo tuvo que hacer notar…

Sacudiéndose esas patéticas lamentaciones de la mente, Draco se encaminó hacia la otra cama, que, supuso, era la de Longbottom. Se desnudó como alma que lleva el diablo, temiendo que Potter entrara en el cuarto en cualquier momento y lo encontrara despierto, pues tenía pensado fingirse dormido para no hablar con él. Le pesaba la falta de un pijama, pero no estaba dispuesto a pedirle a nadie uno prestado… era ya lo suficientemente humillante tener que vestirse con la ropa vieja de Potter durante el día como para también hacerlo por la noche. Quedándose al final sólo con los calzoncillos y los calcetines puestos, se metió a toda velocidad bajo las sábanas y el cobertor, cubriéndose hasta el cuello a pesar de que hacía un poco de calor.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, y Draco sabía que le iba a costar horrores conciliar el sueño. Las emociones del día completo (haber salido al fin de su encierro, haberse paseado de incógnito por todo el sector mágico con la espada de Gryffindor bajo la túnica y haberse encontrado cara a cara con el protagonista de todas sus dudas y pesadillas), hacían imposible que pudiera relajarse como para poder dormir.

Estar ahí con aquellos perdedores, apestaba. Pero estar en Grimmauld Place con Ginny y su madre, apestaba peor. La vida de Draco era peste completa, y lo único que podía hacer al respecto era ayudar al Elegido para que venciera al Señor Tenebroso lo más pronto posible y, así, poder volver por fin a su vida de holgazanería y lujos en la Mansión Malfoy. Volver al lado de sus padres, con aquel añorado ejército de elfos domésticos que solía tener a su disposición y, lo mejor de todo, con un costoso y merecido guardarropa nuevo.

El agradable pensamiento de su hogar y su familia comenzó a llevarlo a un estado de sopor que parecía comenzar a adormecerlo, pero que desgraciadamente fue interrumpido por la entrada del héroe a la habitación.

Draco se vio invadido de nuevo por un estado de alerta total; abrió mucho los ojos a pesar de que su plan inicial había sido mantenerlos cerrados firmemente. Al menos, confiaba en que el cuarto estuviese lo suficientemente oscuro como para que Potter no pudiese notar que en realidad no estaba dormido. Durante un momento, aquel pedazo de imbécil se quedó parado en el umbral, su silueta recortada contra la luz del pasillo.

Pero entonces entró y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. _Bueno, al menos es considerado_, caviló Draco.

De inmediato se regañó por pensar eso y luchó por recordar que Potter era un casanova mentiroso y pervertidor. Pensamiento que fue completamente contraproducente y que sólo le trajo a la mente las ardientes palabras que Potter le había susurrado el día anterior y que lo ponían duro como una roca casi al instante. Apretó los labios para ahogar el gemido que amenazaba con escaparse entre ellos.

_Es curiosidad, _insistía cabezudamente en decirse a él mismo, _es sólo curiosidad por saber si es verdad todo lo que me dijo._

Y aunque había estado dispuesto a pedirle a Potter que hiciera lo propio para satisfacer aquella insana curiosidad, en ese momento la situación era completamente diferente. Saber que seguía sosteniendo una relación con Longbottom cancelaba cualquier decisión anterior. Porque Draco no era ningún usurpador ni le agradaba ser plato de segunda mesa. Podría no tener su propia ropa ni su propia habitación, pero tenía una dignidad Malfoyresca tal que hasta le sobraba para dar y repartir.

Sirviéndose de la casi nula luminosidad que entraba por la rendija inferior de la puerta, Draco pudo ver a Potter llegar ante su cama y comenzar el proceso de desvestirse. Con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la garganta, Draco miró con los ojos muy abiertos aquel involuntario espectáculo de nudismo presentado por el héroe del mundo mágico, aunque sólo fuese un oscuro contorno humano contra el todavía más oscuro fondo de la habitación. Una sombra perdida entre las sombras, delgada y de estatura apenas un poco más inferior a la de Draco, con su mata de cabello inconfundible e indomable, con aquellos trozos de piel resplandeciendo de repente al reflejarse la luz sobre el cuerpo. Ansioso, Draco se bebió aquella visión como si fuera un vaso de cristalina agua brindado a un sediento nómada perdido en el desierto. Así era como se sentía él.

Estaba tan anegado en el momento que casi gimió de frustración cuando la silueta de Potter se colocó el pantalón de su pijama. Y justo cuando Draco pensaba que ya todo había terminado y que Potter se dormiría al fin, miró como éste se quedaba de pie junto a su cama, como si titubeara.

—¿Malfoy? —dijo de repente con voz muy baja, casi susurrando. Draco se tensó en la cama, por poco cediendo a la tentación de responderle—. ¿Malfoy? —repitió Potter igual de bajito—. ¿Duermes?

—Merlín, Potter —contestó Draco sin poder contenerse—. ¿Tienes que ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Ni modo que te responda: "sí, sí duermo". De verdad que a veces…

Escuchó la suave y vibrante risita de Potter y su cuerpo completo se estremeció. ¿Cómo era que Potter conseguía aquellos efectos en él?

—Sí, supongo que a veces te darán ganas de matarme —comentó Potter en voz más alta—. Tengo la mala suerte de provocar ese efecto en mucha gente. Especialmente en Hermione y en Snape.

Draco no respondió. No sabía qué esperar de aquella conversación, la cual se suponía que no debería estar llevándose a cabo. Cogió las sábanas y se cubrió más; estar casi desnudo debajo de ellas lo hacía sentir extremadamente vulnerable.

Después de unos momentos en los que tal vez Potter esperaba que Draco le dijera algo, éste lo miró dar un par de pasos hacia su cama. Bueno, la cama de Longbottom, como se recordaba firmemente. Asustado, se tensó tanto que creyó que si Potter llegaba hasta él y lo tocaba, seguramente pegaría un salto tal que llegaría hasta el techo.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —le preguntó Potter con voz ansiosa, todavía caminando lentamente hacia él. Draco se sorprendió enormemente, pues Potter jamás le había pedido un momento para charlar. Por lo general, en sus noches juntos allá en Grimmauld Place, había sido Draco quien lo había importunado con preguntas curiosas que el otro le había respondido de muy mal humor.

—Sí, sí, supongo —respondió Draco rápidamente, con la esperanza de que así Potter detuviera su amenazante marcha.

Así fue. Potter se detuvo a medio camino entre las dos camas, y Draco pudo notar la silueta de su brazo cuando aquel levantó una mano para rascarse la nuca.

—Te debo una disculpa, Malfoy —le dijo con voz acongojada—. Bueno, de hecho, te debo dos.

A Draco le gustó el derrotero que tomaba la charla. Siempre que alguien le ofrecía una disculpa no hacían más que acrecentar la excelente opinión que tenía de él mismo. Después de todo, un ser tan perfecto como un Malfoy rara vez cometía un error y mucho menos pedía perdón. Draco, emocionado, se incorporó sobre la cama hasta quedar sentado, creyendo que así le daría ánimos a Potter para continuar.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, fingiendo demencia—. Pues no sé de qué será.

—En primer lugar —comenzó Potter hablando con lentitud, como si estuviera pensando muy bien cada palabra antes de pronunciarla—, lo que sucedió hoy a tu llegada. He repasado lo que te dije y creo que soné como si me molestara que te hubieran dejado salir del cuartel.

—Sí, algo así —confirmó Draco cruzándose de brazos—. Como un completo desagradecido y desconfiado, debo añadir.

—¿En serio? —peguntó Potter miserablemente, la pena reflejada en el sonido de su voz. Draco no pudo evitar sonreírse; le agradaba mortificar a quien muchos consideraban un estoico héroe invencible—. Merlín, Malfoy… esa no era mi intención. Comprendo que te hayas enojado. La verdad no me pasó por la cabeza que _era lógico _que Snape y Lupin te hubieran regresado tu varita antes de mandarte a la calle a una misión. —Se rió bajito—. Como verás, pensar racionablemente no es mi fuerte.

Draco sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue de manera presuntuosa.

—Lo veo, Potter. Pero no te angusties. Fue un malentendido y se ha arreglado, así que duérmete y deja de preocuparte.

—Sí, claro.

Pero Potter no se acostó. Se quedó ahí de pie como si deseara decir algo más, y Draco recordó que había mencionado que quería disculparse por dos cosas.

—¿Y…? —presionó, picado por la curiosidad de saber qué era lo otro.

—Bueno, lo que pasó ayer… en tu habitación de Grimmauld Place —Potter fue bajando la voz hasta volverla un murmullo casi imperceptible, al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza como si mirara hacia el suelo y encorvaba la postura; todo su lenguaje corporal gritando su culpabilidad y remordimiento—. Las cosas que te dije, la manera en que… me aproveché de tu curiosidad, de tus dudas, para… Pues, pa-para hacer lo que hice. No debí. —Hizo una pausa, removiéndose desdichadamente en su lugar—. Lo siento mucho.

Draco se encontró con que no sabía que decir ante eso. De ninguna manera iba a reconocer ante Potter que las palabras dichas por él lo habían excitado, que habían estimulado su imaginación más que cualquier cosa erótica que hubiese leído o visto antes. Que lo había dejado tan caliente que se había visto en la necesidad de eyacular casi al momento mismo que Potter había dejado la habitación. Que si había acudido hasta ahí había sido, más que con el propósito de ayudar a su misión, para encontrarse con él y obligarlo a finalizar lo que había dejado comenzado en su cuarto. A obligarlo a satisfacer su curiosidad.

Potter no tenía por qué saberlo. Ya no.

—¿No dices nada? —insistió Potter al ver que Draco se quedaba callado, su voz escurriendo nerviosismo y preocupación. Comenzó a hablar apresuradamente y cada vez con mayor intensidad—: Es que, ¿sabes? No quisiera que me guardaras rencor por eso, aunque tal vez me lo merezca, pero la verdad es que me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. Sólo si lo crees posible, claro. Eres un gran mago y yo, bueno, tú y Snape me han ayudado tanto, y… En un solo día de trabajo en la Orden has hecho más por nosotros que mucha gente, y yo… bueno, yo… Merlín, Draco, sé que fui un canalla, sé que no eres gay y que yo no debí abusar de tus dudas. Por culpa de cabrones como yo es que los gays tenemos tan mala fama, y sé que Ginny te gusta, y yo estuve interfiriendo entre ustedes a propósito, pero… —Se quedó callado un breve momento y agregó de manera más pausada y cadenciosa—: Fui un tonto. Eres un chico muy… eh, muy atractivo, y por un momento, creí… bueno, que tal vez, tú y yo… Pero ahora sé que no. —Otra larga pausa—. Sin embargo, sí me gustaría ser tu amigo. Claro, siempre y cuando no me repudies por haber abusado de ti.

Los ojos de Draco estaban ya tan acostumbrados a la penumbra que creía poder notar el resplandor de los ojos verdes de Potter, cuya mirada estaba clavada en él. Se asustó al suponer que tal vez Potter también pudiera verlo, por lo que intentó no dejarse dominar por la sonrisa que le había causado el soliloquio de expiación que el otro acababa de pronunciar. Si Potter caía en manos enemigas, todos podían darse por muertos. Cantaba los secretos mejor que un prisionero torturado.

—Potter… —comenzó Draco, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar su verdadera molestia ante la situación—, vayamos por partes, ¿quieres? —A través de la penumbra, notó que Potter asentía vigorosamente—. De acuerdo. En primer lugar, no te guardo rencor. En segundo, tal vez ya lo olvidaste, pero yo siempre deseé ser tu amigo, tú fuiste quien desdeñó mi mano y mi amistad. Antes que digas nada, sólo agregaré que veo difícil que ahora podamos ser íntimos, pero al menos, enemigos no. En tercer lugar, Weasley no me gusta y no tengo nada con ella. Y en cuarto y último, ciertamente eres un cabrón, pero yo no llamaría un abuso a lo que pasó entre nosotros. Yo más bien diría que…

Se interrumpió.

Merlín, ¿qué era lo que acababa de decir? Casi se golpea la frente. ¡Por supuesto que aquello había sido un abuso de parte de Potter, especialmente porque el gilipollas lo había dejado completamente duro y había huido sin finalizar el trabajo que había comenzado!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Potter ansiosamente.

—Pues… yo… yo diría que fue una disertación muy convincente —finalizó Draco en voz baja. Por todos los magos, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando con él? Se enfureció con Potter, él tenía la culpa por sacarle la verdad de aquella manera—. ¿Ya estás feliz? —le espetó.

Pero Potter no parecía nada feliz. Se quedó de pie sin decir nada, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Al final, pareció armarse de valor y caminó resuelto hasta la cama del otro. Draco se encogió en su lugar, moviéndose instintivamente hacia atrás y subiéndose la sábana hasta el cuello.

Potter, groseramente y sin invitación, se sentó al borde de la cama, inclinándose hacia Draco y apoyando una mano sobre el colchón. En la otra traía su varita, la cual utilizó para ejecutar un _lumos _muy tenue que iluminó la cara de ambos.

—¿De verdad fui convincente, Draco? Creo que es la primera vez que me dicen algo como eso —dijo Potter con voz seria pero con una media sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Realmente no necesitas más pruebas acerca del tema?

Draco, sintiéndose muy incómodo con aquella invasión a su espacio personal, no podía enterrarse más en el colchón por mucho que intentara hacerlo. Además, tener de repente a Potter frente a él y bajo una luz que le permitía apreciar sus ojos sin gafas y su pecho desnudo, era inquietante, por decir lo menos. Resolló bruscamente antes de responder, sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento:

—No-no, creo que no. En realidad, en este momento no puedo pensar con suficiente claridad… ¿te parece si me dejas cavilarlo un poco y te resuelvo otro día?

—¿Ya no tienes dudas? —le preguntó Potter con voz ronca y baja. Draco, no tenía idea cómo ni por qué, pero las vibraciones de aquella voz parecieron haber viajado justo hasta su miembro y fue casi como una caricia directa sobre él.

—Yo… pues, no sé… tal vez.

Potter se quedó ante él por unos segundos. Draco podía escucharlo respirar, podía ver el brillo de sus pupilas, podía percibir el calor que emanaba su piel. Tan nítidamente que embriagaba.

—¿Quieres que yo… que yo te resuelva esas dudas? ¿Te gustaría, Draco? —le cuestionó con un susurro, pronunciando su nombre con anhelo. Draco suprimió un escalofrío—. Sin compromisos, sólo para que… para que sepas. No se lo diré a nadie. Sólo… sólo será como un pequeño experimento. Y nuestro secreto.

Draco tragó. Era vergonzoso, pero en ese momento la tenía tan dura que creía que Potter podría verla a través de la sábana y las mantas. Tiró de éstas para cubrirse bien la entrepierna.

—Tengo que reconocer que tu oferta es tentadora, Potter. Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente: no me gusta rayar en pergaminos ajenos.

Potter se movió un poco hacia atrás.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que por más "experimento" que sea —explicó Draco sin poder evitar que la palabra sonara llenara de amargura—, yo soy mucha pieza para tener que robarle el novio a alguien. No me interesa meterme entre lo que sea que tengan Longbottom y tú.

—¿Neville? —preguntó Harry, sonando positivamente extrañado—. ¡Pero Neville y yo no somos nada! Digo, sólo amigos, claro.

Draco se olvidó momentáneamente de su desnudez bajo las sábanas y enderezó su postura, repentinamente indignado.

—¿Qué no son NADA? —exclamó en voz muy alta, importándole muy poco si lo escuchaban en las habitaciones contiguas—. ¿Y por eso duermen JUNTOS? ¿Y por eso Ginny Weasley los descubre en la biblioteca haciendo, eh…lo que hacen ustedes dos? ¿Lo engañas conmigo y todavía tienes el descaro de negar tu relación con él?

Potter estaba anonadado.

—¿Qué Ginny nos descubre, haciendo QUÉ? —preguntó a su vez—. ¡Merlín, Draco, lo que ocurrió entre Neville y yo terminó hace meses! Si Ginny te ha dicho que nos ha visto últimamente, entonces está mintiendo. Y si dormimos juntos, es… porque… no hay… más… — Potter fue bajando la voz hasta enmudecer, repentinamente distraído por algo.

Draco lo miró interrogativamente, pero Potter pareció no enterarse. Tenía la mirada clavada en algún sitio abajo de la cara de Draco.

Éste entrecerró los ojos; Potter parecía auténticamente embobado. Tragando fuerte, Draco siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y se dio cuenta que Potter estaba hechizado por su pecho desnudo. La sábana se había deslizado hasta dejarlo completamente descubierto de la parte superior de su cuerpo, y Potter _realmente_ se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

Draco volvió a levantar la mirada, demasiado aterrorizado y avergonzado como para tirar de la sábana y cubrirse. Notó la manzana de Adán de Potter bajar y subir bajo la piel de su garganta, e irreflexivamente, deseó poder tocarla al momento que hacía semejante movimiento. Potter levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, tenía los labios entreabiertos y brillantes. Draco se relamió, embargado y casi temblando de avidez.

Era increíble como todas las excusas que se había planteado para no experimentar con Potter de repente parecían haberse desvanecido bajo la densa humareda que le invadía la mente, bajo esa cortina abrumadora que le había desconectado el cerebro por completo. Todo lo que Draco podía percibir era el deseo casi insoportable de tocar a Potter, de ser tocado por él, de sentir su peso encima y morir aplastado con su cuerpo.

—Draco… —murmuró Potter, la pregunta implícita y anhelante en el nombre pronunciado.

Draco, sin pensarlo dos veces, asintió apenas perceptiblemente. Miró a Potter arquear las cejas en un suave gesto de incredulidad y sorpresa.

—¿En serio? —susurró Potter, acercando su cara a la de Draco.

Draco intentó asentir de nuevo, pero ya no era necesario. Potter lo estaba besando.

* * *

_Como les comenté en las respuestas a los comentarios, este capítulo todavía no es final xD Pido perdón por ser un desastre para calcular el número de capítulos de mis historias (Merlín, me pasa con todos mis fics), así que de ahora en adelante no volveré a intentar predecirlo._

_La historia, simplemente, terminará cuando tenga que hacerlo. ^^_

_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Besos!_


End file.
